Paige's Sister
by sammunro
Summary: Finished! :(! 17! What if Paige’s adoptive parents had a baby after they got Paige she wasn’t in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found
1. Shock

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'm just taking estimates out of the show; they never say how old they are. These are just so you know the difference between Paige and her sister. It's only going to be for this chapter  
  
Ages: Piper - (27) Phoebe - (25) Paige - (23) Sam (the sister) - (15)  
  
So Paige was 8 when her sister was born.   
  
Piper and Leo were in the living room lying in each other's arms, whilst Phoebe was in the sunroom reading. Paige was upstairs in her room. The doorbell rang.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
"I'll get in" Called Piper, to make sure Phoebe knew she didn't have to get up, even thought knowing her sister she would probably be nosy and come see anyways. As Piper opened the door, Phoebe walked into the room.  
  
"Hello?" Said Piper in a questioning manner  
  
Before her stood about a 5'5" teenage girl, red streaked brown haired and grey mysterious eyes wearing a shirt that didn't cover down to her pierced and tattooed belly button with a leather jacket and hip-hugger black jeans.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Phoebe, coming into the doorframe.  
  
"I'm looking for Paige Matthews" Said the girl ignoring the question  
  
"Uh, sure, Come in" Said Piper backing away from the door so the girl could enter "PAIGE!" She called "It's for you!"  
  
"Coming!" A distant voice called back  
  
A couple seconds later Paige bounded down the stairs. "Ohmigod! Sam!" She greeted the girl  
  
The girl smiled and the two hugged.  
  
"Ohmigod! How are you? I haven't seem you in like..."  
  
"Eight years!" Sam finished  
  
Paige laughed and the two hugged again.  
  
Piper cleared her throat. "Sorry, to.. break up this HAPPY reunion but can I ask who you are?" She asked towards Sam  
  
"Oh sorry guys" Said Paige "Sam, these are my half sisters Piper and Phoebe and my brother in-law Leo" She introduced first.  
  
Sam gave them a raised eyebrows look and said hey.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo. This is my..." Paige trailed off, she didn't know how exactly to explain this.  
  
"Sister." Sam finished coldly  
  
"Sister" repeated Paige "She's my adoptive parents daughter and we grew up together" She glanced between Piper and Phoebe to Sam. She could tell this wasn't going to go over that well Sam then pulled a lighter and cigarettes out of her pocket and popped one in her mouth. Paige immediately grabbed it.  
  
"Hey!" Sam yelled  
  
"Number 1, you're fourteen!"  
  
"Fifteen." Sam corrected  
  
"Fifteen." Paige repeated "Number 2, don't smoke in the house"  
  
"Manor." Corrected Piper  
  
"One sister at a time people!" Paige yelped "Number 3, you're fifteen!"  
  
"Oh, you were doing a lot worse then smoking cigarettes by the time you were fifteen!"  
  
"Okay, Sam let's take you upstairs and we can talk there!" Said Paige, taking Sam's hand and pulling her sister up the stairs. 


	2. Did you ask?

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige and Sam had been in Paige's room for about an hour now. The first five minutes was Paige trying to get Sam to not smoke then the rest was giggles and memories. Soon enough they emerged from the bedroom laughing. They walked into the kitchen with Sam laying her head against Paige's shoulder and Paige had her arm around Sam's shoulders. They sat down at the table. Paige got herself a cup of coffee and Sam asked for one too.  
  
"You? Drink coffee? You used to nothing but complain about it!" Said Paige  
  
"Yea, but things change" Sam replied with a much deeper meaning. "I now I can't go a day without at least three cups of the sweet stuff anyways" Replied Sam  
  
"Definitely mom's kid" Said Paige laughing as put a cup of coffee in front of Sam  
  
"Yea" Sam laughed  
  
"So, where do you live now?"  
  
"Here in San Francisco, Ryan and I -"  
  
"You're living with a guy? where's your other parents?" Paige demanded  
  
Upstairs all they talked about was the past and Paige had explained the Piper and Phoebe situation. Sam was a bit more accepting of them.  
  
"After the accident, I changed.. a lot. I turned into a mini you when you were thirteen and fourteen, they kinda told me I either had to obey their rules as long as I was living under their roof. So I told them I wasn't going to live under their roof anymore! But a friend of mine; Ryan. His parents weren't around a lot, business trips and such and they didn't care what he did, so they took me in ya know, and now that he's nineteen, he's trying to get a place of his own but we're still with his parents" Sam explained  
  
"Well, I know Piper and Phoebe are going to kill me but why don't you stay here a while?" Paige suggested, she wanted to help Sam out of the stuff she was almost positive her sister was doing before she got too deep like she had done when she was 13+.  
  
"I don't want to bother you guys. You got a real family now, keep it" Replied Sam  
  
Paige couldn't respond. Words were lost on her. Sam stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige, I really should go!" She grabbed her coat off the chair and ran to the front door.  
  
"Sam! Wait!" Cried Paige running after her but she was already out the door.  
  
Paige opened the door to see Sam on a cell phone retreating away from the house.  
  
Later that day -  
  
Paige had realized Sam had given her, her cell phone number and address. So Paige had planned tomorrow she would go see her.  
  
Paige walked in the kitchen the next morning and saw everybody (Piper, Phoebe and Leo) already there. She took a cup of coffee and some toast and sat down. The first couple minutes were quiet. Leo then cleared his throat and asked the burning question on his, Piper's and Phoebe's tongue's.  
  
"Why did you never tell us you had a sister?"  
  
Paige stopped eating her toast and put her cup to the table. She didn't respond for a couple seconds.  
  
"I dunno.. It just never came up, I guess" She finally answered  
  
Everybody then realized they didn't know alot about Paige, they have never really sat down and talked about Paige's past or anything before.  
  
"Well, sweetie, we've told you all about Prue and everybody we would've liked to hear about your family too" Said Phoebe gently  
  
Paige looked back down at the table and then looked back at the three of them.  
  
"I always asked about Prue" She said in a small whisper, but everyone still could make out what she said  
  
Paige stood up and walked out of the kitchen and to her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Anyone got any ideas? plot twists? anything you'd like to see happen or said? if so either email them or review on them! PLEASE! 


	3. Dinner

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige walked up the stairs of a really dank hotel. 'What a dump!' She thought to herself  
  
Paige stood outside the door number Sam had given her. She hesitated for a second before knocking.  
  
A guy answered the door topless. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded  
  
"Are you Ryan?" Paige asked, obviously disgusted  
  
"Who wants to know?" He retorted  
  
"I'm looking for my sister, Sam. Is this the right place?"  
  
The guy leaned back in the doorway and shouted for Sam.  
  
"SAM! You got a visitor, Girl!"  
  
Ryan stepped away from the doorframe so Paige could enter. Paige took a few steps. The place reeked on alcohol, smoke and weed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Asked Sam, holding a ciggerette in her hand  
  
Paige jumped in surprise. "Hello to you too!"  
  
Sam crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She asked again  
  
"Where's Ryan's parents?" Paige asked, it was obvious she wasn't living with them  
  
"Probably at their house!" Sam retorted.  
  
"You said you guys still lived with them"  
  
"I lied" Sam finished calmly, taking a puff of her cig just to irritate Paige  
  
"I came over to invite you to dinner tonight at the Manor, I think we need to talk about some things" Paige offered just as calmly  
  
"I'm busy, now get out" Sam said without out hesitation  
  
"What happened? Yesterday you were nice and collected!" Paige asked in repulsion  
  
"I was probably high, anyone who actually knows me, knows that I'm never nice. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. You don't know me!"  
  
"Just be there at 6:00" Paige finished the conversation by storming out.  
  
Ryan walked over to Sam and put his arm her waist. He had sat down on their couch when Paige came in.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked  
  
"No one important" Sam replied storming into their bedroom and slamming the door.  
  
5:50pm -  
  
"Paige, I'm sure she'll be here!" Phoebe tried to sooth her sister  
  
"Yea, come on sweetie. She'll show, she still loves you, if she didn't she wouldn't have been here yesterday" Piper said as she finished setting the table  
  
Fifteen minutes later once everyone had just finished sitting down the doorbell rang. Paige started to jump up but Piper stopped her and rose out of her own seat. "I'm closer. Just sit down. No one start eating!" He warned  
  
Piper walked to the door and opened it. Unsurprisingly Sam stood there.  
  
"Hi" Greeted Piper  
  
Sam quickly raised her eyebrows and said hey back.  
  
"Come on in" Piper backed away, opening the door more.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" Sam said, walking in  
  
"It's okay; we just sat down anyways"  
  
Sam stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.  
  
"Can I take your coat?" Piper offered  
  
"Sure, thanks" Sam shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and handed it to Piper  
  
Piper led Sam into the dining room and they both sat down.  
  
"Help yourself to the food" Phoebe told Sam as Piper set a plate down.  
  
"Uh, thanks" Sam replied  
  
She took a roll, a small portion of potatoes and a few carrots. Yet she still didn't even eat what she took. Paige looked like she really wanted to ask why, but couldn't word it. Nobody said hardly a word. A almost ringing sound but different interrupted the silence. Sam reached into her jean pocket and removed a beeper.  
  
"Do you need the phone, it's just around -" Leo started  
  
Sam snapped her head up and quickly said No.  
  
"NO! Um, sorry no. It's just a little hello message that's from a friend" She lied  
  
Silence quickly covered the room once more. After dinner Sam still barely touched her food. Paige and her walked to the living room.  
  
"Not hungry?" Paige asked, trying to make conversation  
  
"Uh, not really no" Sam said  
  
Paige nodded in reply, trying to think of something else to say but couldn't find the words.  
  
"So... what do you do?" She finally asked  
  
"Huh?" Sam asked in confusion  
  
"Still in school?"  
  
"Until I get kicked out, should be any day now"  
  
Paige asked a question burning on her tongue.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you doing any of this to yourself?"  
  
At this point Piper, Phoebe and Leo entered the room now knowing they were entering a war.  
  
Sam got out of her seat. "Why not? You seem to be doing just fine!" She retorted "Let's see you stopped probably when you were what? 21?"  
  
"Seventeen!" "Seventeen, Ooh la la! I got two years left and how about then you start to bitch at me?"  
  
"Sam, I stopped because I nearly died when I was seventeen! I ended up in the hospital and was in there for about three weeks! don't you remember?" Paige admitted through screaming "I don't want that to happen to you!"  
  
"Well you're too late alright? All the doctors in the San Francisco area probably know me on a first name basis by now Paige! All kinds of reasons. Emergency Room, Trauma Ward you name it I've been there!"  
  
"Then why don't you use your head and stop then if you know what can happen?"  
  
"Because I can't! I like it! It's worth going to be the hospital every damn week!"  
  
"How are you even getting the money for all anything?"  
  
They were both screaming at each other with every word out of there mouths. Piper, Phoebe and Leo watched in shock at everything Paige was admitting, they never knew any of it.  
  
"How do you think Paige! how did you get money for everything?!"  
  
"Ohmigod! Why did you even start this crap in the first place?!" Tears strolled down Paige's cheeks. She was watching her sister throw her life away  
  
"Hmm, let's think about that for a minute. Who was the one person I always, always looked up to as a child? Oh yea, I remember you!" With that Sam ran out the house. 


	4. Reeling From The Fight

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige ran past her sisters and tried to run up the stairs but Piper grabbed her arm. Without even looking at her sisters or Leo Paige tore her arm back and darted up the stairs.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stood for about a minute before starting up the stairs one after another without any communication.  
  
"Wait!" Leo called  
  
Piper and Phoebe stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you give her some privacy right now?" He argued  
  
Again with no communication Piper and Phoebe just stared for a moment before continuing up the stairs. Piper knocked on the door that led into Paige's room. She received no response - not that she was expecting one - she turned the door handle and the two walked in. They found Paige crying at her desk.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" Asked Phoebe as her and Piper crouched beside her  
  
"Fine, just perfect!" Paige replied sarcastically  
  
"How come you never told us any of that?" Piper asked, she was in complete shock that her own sister would never confide in either of them with that kinda of thing.  
  
"Like I said before, you never asked" Paige retorted, her tears drying but her attitude remaining. "You know I always asked about your guy's lives and days and about Prue, the only thing you guys know about me is that I'm adopted and that my parents died in a car crash!" Paige closed her mouth. A part of her want to apologize for what she had just said but a bigger part knew she had to tell them these things sometime.  
  
"Paige, we're sorry. We just figured you'd come to us with this kind of stuff" Piper argued, tears were now welling in her eyes  
  
"And how was I supposed to know that you wanted to hear any of this?" Paige retorted  
  
Phoebe and Piper couldn't respond.  
  
Paige lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I'm still reeling from my fight with Sam"  
  
"We should leave you alone" Suggested Phoebe  
  
Her and Piper stood up and exited the room. Piper leaned against the doorway once she closed the door. She heard Paige swear in anger and hit her desk.  
  
"Damn it" Piper mumbled, repeating Paige  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Phoebe, looking to her older sister for answers like she had done many times since she was born  
  
"I really don't know" Responded Piper, looking from the ground to her sister, this time looking to her for the answers. 


	5. Paige coldly reveals all

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Twenty minutes later Piper, Phoebe and Leo were in the kitchen drinking coffee and sitting around. Nobody was really talking. None of them knew what to say. Paige entered the room; it was obvious she had been crying more.  
  
She leaned against the doorway. "You guys really want to know about me?" She asked  
  
"Honey, you know we do" Phoebe told her  
  
"Come here" Paige led the three into the living room and they all sat down and around in a circle almost.  
  
"My parents adopted me when I was two years old and six years later I was holding Sam in my arms. She was a baby and I loved her so much. Soon my parents began always paying attention to her instead of me and I knew babies needed attention but for six years my parents always paid attention to just me and I just wasn't used to not always getting it. I eventually just felt abandoned and I just got really depressed. I even grew to feel like I hated Sam. I started smoking and then it became smoking dope and then it just became I was so out of it all the time I didn't know what was what or who was who. I just did, drank or smoked that came into my possession"  
  
Paige stopped for a breath as tears welled in her eyes. Piper spoke.  
  
"Paige, I am so sorry we weren't there for you. If we had known we would've done whatever we could to help you."  
  
"It's okay Piper, I thought about it and I realized I don't know anything about your guys past either. I'm sorry I really overreacted." Paige told her sisters who pulled her in for a group hug.  
  
"There's more though"  
  
"Whatever you want to tell us honey, that's fine" Phoebe told her.  
  
"I need to get this out" Paige replied "As the years went on I was nearly sixteen before my parents finally caught on to anything. Sam was about seven I think, anyway they caught on and tried to get me help but I didn't want it. I refused it but deep down I was really happy that they knew because it meant they actually cared about me too not just their birth child. Through out that entire year and a half they really tried to help but then I accidentally took an overdose and like I said before I was in the hospital for three weeks. I finally gave it all up and got my life back on a relatively normal track. I noticed Sam was acting weird around me, which I now realize why. She looked up to me and adored me even though I was horrible to her alot of the time and she was either getting into it or was already doing it. Then our parents died and the day Sam was taken away and put in a different home, only then did I realized how much I loved her and suddenly I was left with nothing"  
  
"Oh Paige." Piper muttered  
  
"Please Piper don't" Paige told her holding up her hand "It's done. It's over, you guys weren't with me and I wasn't there with you. It's not a big deal"  
  
"But Paige it is a big deal" Phoebe argued  
  
"Why?" Paige asked  
  
"Because you're our sister and we love you" Piper finished  
  
Paige shrugged in response.  
  
"When you asked Sam how she got the money for anything she basically said the same way you did it. How did you get the money?" Leo asked  
  
"I.. I sold drugs on the street" Paige spouted out. "That's the worst thing I've ever done and now my baby sister is doing the exact same thing"  
  
Paige broke down crying. "I'm sorry" with that Paige rushed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" was the question that lingered in the air behind Paige **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
(HINT: THE LAST SENTENCE WAS A HUGE HINT, WHERE DO I GO FROM HERE? IDEAS ARE A NECESSITY!)  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had to figure out how to write it! You think you could write it better? Send me your chapter then! (Sorry that's just a write back to an anonymous reviewer whose post I deleted because they're just scum!)  
  
Thanks for all the nice review people! They keep me going and going and going and going! Just like the Energizer bunny! .. Bunnies are scary though. They look too innocent to actually be that innocent.. Hmm.  
  
HEEHEEHEE! SORRY ALL I AM SO LOADED UP ON CAFFEINE IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!! LOL! WOOOOOOOOO GO ME!  
  
REMEMBER REVIEWS KEEP ME going and going and going and going! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ProtectionPaige - The next chapter will be Sam and Paige talking. Thanks for the awesome idea! Another great idea of yours that I'm going to use! :D!!!!!!! YOU'RE TOTALLY AWESOME! 


	6. Seizures, Flashbacks and Hospitals

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After telling her sisters about her life and running upstairs. Paige's cell phone rang. She looked at the Id and it was her text messaging. '911 -76Michaels Street'.  
  
"76Michaels Street?" Paige muttered under her breath confused "Sam" She then realized that was the address that she gave Paige earlier  
  
Paige jumped up and grabbed her coat. She opened her bedroom door and tore down the stairs. "Paige?" Piper called from the kitchen only to her the door slam in response.  
  
"Okay, I know she's mad but she almost looked worried there!" Phoebe said walking into the room.  
  
They heard Paige's car roar and take off down the street from outside.  
  
Piper threw down the dishtowel in her hand and walked back into the living room. Phoebe followed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked her older sister as she watched her grab her coat and the keys to the jeep.  
  
"I'm going to find Paige. LEO!" Piper called towards the ceiling. He had been called a couple minutes ago but Piper needed him to tell her where Paige was or where she was going.  
  
The familiar glow of blue and white orbs lightened the room.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Piper demanded.  
  
Leo sighed and closed his eyes concentrating while Phoebe approached Piper and grabbed her coat as well. A strange look filled Leo's face.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked; worried  
  
"It's Paige, she's heading to somewhere around Michaels street" Leo told them  
  
"Michaels street?" Phoebe repeated  
  
"That's like the worst neighborhood around, there's shoot outs, drug raids. Everything" Piper said confused  
  
(A/N: I'm just making all of this up if there is a Michaels Street in San Francisco and someone reading this lives there then I'm sorry! I'll change it if you review and say you live there! So I'm sorry if there is and you live there!)  
  
"Why would Paige -" Phoebe and Piper came to a realization at the same time.  
  
"Sam" they said in unison, turning and running out door.  
  
On the way there Paige picked up her cell phone and dialed the number Sam gave her earlier. Some other girl answered.  
  
"Hello!?" Her voice was frantic  
  
"Hey, who is this?" Paige demanded "and what are you doing with Sam's phone?" She demanded again  
  
"I'm a friend of Sam's and she's in big trouble. I just took the phone and hit text messaged the first one in her memory. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Paige, her sister"  
  
"Oh god" A voice called from the background. The girl on the other end of the phone yelled back.  
  
"Keep her on her side, keep her warm. Ohmigod"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Paige demanded  
  
"Look, my name is Shelly. I'm Sam's best friend and we were having a party at her house and Sam just starting shaking and whatever. It's really bad"  
  
"Ohmigod! Sam's epileptic. Damn it! Look Sam has pills to prevent this and she has stuff for injections to stop it if it happens. Get someone in the bathroom or wherever search the damn apartment. I'll be there soon. Did somebody call an ambulance?"  
  
(A/N: Again I don't know anything of epilepsy! I'm sorry again!)  
  
"Yes! After we messaged you!"  
  
"Alright" Paige hung up and tears streamed down her eyes again "how the hell could she be so stupid not to take those damn pills?" Paige swore hitting the wheel in front of her.  
  
She pulled up to the apartment and bolted for Sam's room. She slammed open the door.  
  
A girl approached her. "Are you Paige?"  
  
"Yea, did you find the injection stuff?"  
  
"Yea, here" the girl held out her hands and put a needle and a small vial of yellow liquid into Paige's hands.  
  
"Good, where is she?" Paige demanded. Then she saw it.  
  
There over by the couch was her sister shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Sam" Paige muttered running towards her. "Back up people, let me through"  
  
The kids backed away from her and Paige kneeled on the floor beside her.  
  
She put the vial and needle on the table beside her and prepared the injection like a pro. She gave Sam the injection and asked somebody for a watch to time the reactions.  
  
"Did she take anything tonight?" Paige asked  
  
"Uh No. No she didn't, not tonight" A boy answered truthfully  
  
Eventually she stopped shaking and everyone breathed in relief. Especially Paige.  
  
"Did anyone find the pills?" Paige asked around the room.  
  
The same girl - Shelly - came back over and handed Paige a bottle. Paige took out a pill and got Sam to sit up. She was unconscious right then but she would wake up in a few minutes.  
  
Just like Paige predicted Sam stirred within a few minutes and about that time Piper and Phoebe crashed through the door. Paige didn't notice since she was occupied with Sam. She got Sam to swallow the pill and then saw her sisters kneel beside her. Sam was still only semi-conscious though  
  
"What can we do?" Asked Phoebe  
  
Paige looked at them and smiled. They really wanted to help. "One of you, can take Shelly outside and wave down the ambulance. The other stay with me"  
  
Phoebe called for Shelly and they went downstairs and outside. Piper stayed with Paige.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked  
  
"I don't know. The kids here said she suddenly started shaking. Sam's epileptic" Paige explained. "She needs to take a pill once a day to help prevent seizures"  
  
"When she got here, she jumped right in and helped Sam" A girl said from behind them. "She knew exactly what to do. If she hadn't have shown up, we wouldn't have known what to do"  
  
"There was a time when I came home from a friends late at night after my parents went to bed and I was really out of it and Sam had fell asleep on the couch, she must've sneaked down to watch a movie and she was seizing. I didn't know what to do, I could hardly even walk straight so I couldn't help her and I couldn't get to my parents. I bumped into something, which woke, up my parents and they rushed her to the hospital. She almost didn't make it." Paige told Piper crying "it would've been my fault if she didn't make it. I was sixteen and I couldn't take care of my sister!"  
  
Just then Phoebe and Shelly followed two paramedics into the apartment.  
  
"Paige?" Sam said fully coming conscious as she was piled onto a stretcher.  
  
"I'm here"  
  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe all followed the paramedics down the stairs and outside.  
  
"Only one can come with us" they explained  
  
Paige was immediately beside Sam's side. A couple kids rushed outside to watch the ambulance.  
  
"Phoebe and I will take the cars home and we'll meet you at the hospital!" Piper called to Paige who was jumping in the ambulance  
  
She didn't receive a answer since the doors shut and the ambulance backed up and took off. A couple kids approached Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Is Sam going to be okay?"  
  
"She's okay right?"  
  
"She's going to live right?"  
  
Questions were fired at them. Questions they couldn't answer and Phoebe told them that.  
  
"We'll let you know!" Phoebe finished as she jumped into Paige's little car and Piper climbed into the jeep.  
  
Paige and the ambulance pulled into the hospital and everyone was rushed inside. Paige was told to wait in the waiting room and given papers to fill out but all the words blurred together and Paige couldn't read them. Soon a doctor came out and explained to Paige that Sam was going to be fine but she had to stay overnight for observation.  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course, right this way"  
  
"Is she conscious"  
  
"Yes, she is. I have to say whoever gave her the injection got there at the exact right time, any later might've been too late."  
  
Paige nodded and flashbacked to eight years ago when she was sixteen.  
  
(A/N: I know my timing is like majorly off like Paige's parents died eight years ago and whatever but the ages I picked for the story eight years ago Paige was sixteen and her parents die when she's seventeen so let's all just go with it!)  
  
i*Flashback*  
  
A sixteen year old Paige waved back to the friends that had just dropped her off and fumbled around to find the doorknob quietly. Her vision was blurry and she walked in to find the TV on with a cartoon movie of Roger Rabbit on. She saw Sam on the couch moving around alot. Her vision cleared after blinking alot and finally realized Sam was fidgeting she was shaking.  
  
"Sam?" Paige called but receiving no response and began to panic, she backed up; scared and banged into one of her mother's flower vases knocking in to the ground. A light went on upstairs.  
  
"PAIGE! THAT YOU?"  
  
Paige couldn't speak. Her throat went dry.  
  
Hospital -  
  
Paige had chosen not to get caught over helping her own sister and had went to the kitchen and hid in the backyard through the backdoor. She heard her parents panicking inside. An ambulance pulled up at their house minutes late and Paige had been able to look like she just woke up instead of stoned out of her mind.  
  
The last part of the memory flashed in adult Paige's mind. A doctors words walking down a white hallway.  
  
"She may not make it"  
  
*End Flashback* i  
  
Paige realized she was standing outside Sam's room. She held out a shaking hand and placed it on the door knob which she turned quietly and walked in.  
  
She was greeted with the site of three IVs within her sisters arms and the bloodshot eyes of Sam.  
  
"Hey" Paige greeted quietly  
  
"Hey, so what I hear is that instead of almost letting me dye this time you saved my life" Sam greeted coldly  
  
"I deserved that" Paige agreed "Does this make up for that?"  
  
She didn't receive a answer. Just a cold glare.  
  
"Sam, I'm really sorry for what I did a long time ago if I knew this all would've happened I would've never done it. I ruined your life"  
  
"Things happen Paige, you can't fix them. What's done is done"  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your family Paige?" Sam told her  
  
"What do you have against them Sam?" Paige demanded, what neither of them knew was that Leo had orbed Phoebe and Piper down a few moments earlier and they were just outside the open door listening. Letting the two have a sister moment.  
  
"I don't have anything against them" Sam lied  
  
"I don't believe that for one second!"  
  
"I just don't understand why they get to live with you and see you and talk to you every damn day when they didn't know anything about you until you told them! They didn't grow up with you, they don't have those kind of memories! I do! Why do they get to be with you every day and I don't?" Sam screamed  
  
Piper and Phoebe stepped inside the room.  
  
"You're right it's not fair but I didn't think I was ever going to see you again Sam so I tried to find out where I'm from and I did, I'm sorry" Paige explained  
  
"When I was taken away I tried to become you Paige. I knew you would turn out okay in your life and obviously you did but I tried to become you so that I could hopefully be okay too"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Okay long chapter... kinda lol  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	7. Moving In

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
ProtectionPaige - Yes you are that awesome!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige went to the hospital early the next morning. She wasn't allowed to stay the night but was promised when she got back the next morning she would be able to sign Sam out since her foster parents - once Sam left - released Sam from all legal care of her. Technically meaning they didn't want her anymore and so they signed papers saying they were no longer her guardians. Once they did that there were people looking for her so she would be put either under another foster care home or with Paige but Sam had remained hidden. She was now going to Paige until someone else adopted her.  
  
Paige and Sam had talked until visiting hours was over the last night before and Sam had expressed a major interest in getting better. Paige had also expressed a huge interest in helping her get better.  
  
Paige told Piper and Phoebe that Sam was going to stay with them for a little while and they said they were okay with it. Paige fought the urge at the time to tell them that she wasn't asking.  
  
Leo had set up a little cot in Paige's room for Sam so nobody would get the couch and Paige wanted to watch Sam anyways. She knew what it was like to go through drug ciggerette and alcohol withdraws. She wanted to be there for Sam so she could help her.  
  
Paige walked into Sam's room, watching her sleep carrying the already filled out release forms. She wanted Sam to see them for herself.  
  
Paige glanced the clock. 8:00. Slightly around 9:30 Sam stirred as she awoke.  
  
"Paige? How long have you been here?" Sam whispered as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Since about 8 or so"  
  
Sam sat up in her bed and saw the papers by her bedside. She eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"What are they?" She asked  
  
Paige held them out for Sam to take in her own hands. Sam realized they were release papers saying that she was being released into Paige's care for a while. She handed them back smiling.  
  
"Thanks Paige"  
  
"We just have to go over some rules" Paige told her sister  
  
"Like what?" Sam asked grabbing her clothes from the chair on the other side of the bed  
  
"Number 1 - We're stopping by your old place to gather some of your stuff. I will be going up with you.  
  
Number 2 - Don't run off the second you step outside the car  
  
Number 3 - I really want to help you Sam but you have to want to stop as well. I can't force you. I know how hard it's going to be for you, I won't lie it'll hurt like a bitch and it's going to be hard but you have to trust that I'm going to be there for you. Please don't go back the second that you get a craving, fight it but don't fight the people that are trying to help you"  
  
"I promise Paige. I'm really going to try not to screw this up!" Sam promised full heartedly  
  
"Okay, finish getting dressed and we'll go" Paige told Sam as she waited  
  
Once Sam was finished the two stood up and Paige had to help Sam steady herself.  
  
"You okay?" Paige asked worried.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" Sam reassured her.  
  
"Okay then"  
  
The two walked down the long hallways before finally coming to reception desk.  
  
"Okay, you're free to go Miss Matthews" The clerk told Sam who gave a small smiled in reply.  
  
The two walked outside and climbed into Paige's bug.  
  
"You all set kiddo?" Paige asked, giving Sam a new nickname  
  
"Let's do it" Sam responded  
  
They stopped off at Sam's old apartment and Sam explained to Ryan and a couple friends she was staying with Paige for a bit. Ryan had a problem with it saying that if she walked out the door she wasn't allowed back. Sam hesitated for a moment thinking of how Ryan had given her a place to stay for almost two years but then she remembered had he not gotten her onto drugs and smokes in the first place she wouldn't have needed a place to stay. She gave him a final kiss goodbye on the cheek and stepped outside the doorframe with Paige. They walked back to the car and drove to the Manor in silence. Paige knew Sam just needed some time to think. She was probably confused and felt like she was betraying her friends by quitting. Paige felt the same thing at one point and had a couple relapses luckily for her Glenn eventually was able to keep her safe from herself.  
  
They arrived at the Manor and went inside where Piper, Phoebe and Leo greeted them happily. Paige gave Sam the official grand tour of all the rooms except the attic saying it was just filled with junk.  
  
The last room they went to was Paige's room. They walked in and Sam set her stuff down and sat on her bed.  
  
"Paige, you didn't have to do all of this you know"  
  
Paige sat down beside her on the cot. "I wanted to" She explained smiling.  
  
Sam looked at Paige in the eye and they hugged each other.  
  
"PAIGE! SAM! DINNER!" Piper called up the stairs  
  
"It's been a while since I've been called to a meal like that" Sam said sadly  
  
"Oh sweetie come here" Sam buried her head into Paige's shoulder. "You're going to be okay. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you anymore. I promise"  
  
A week later -  
  
Sam was adjusting around the house; she was still sharing a room with Paige while Leo worked on turning the sunroom into a bedroom for her since she had gotten better.  
  
Paige told them that her cravings hit around the night and she would shake alot and be sick to her stomach but she would sit up with her and it seemed to help.  
  
"She still looks up to you Paige" Phoebe explained "She feels safe with you"  
  
Paige smiled "Yea. I'm just constantly worried that some couple is going to come by and say they've adopted her. Right now she's considered as in foster care. She's still up for adoption. And then there's school in a couple weeks." Paige moans "I don't know how I'm going to afford that without a job. It's tight enough around here. I need a job!" Paige rambled on "She's turning sixteen in September and then there's driving school and insurance and ugg! Everything!" Paige cried, putting her head on the table.  
  
"Come on Paige we'll help you find a job!"  
  
"Thanks guys" Paige agreed she got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe and sighed.  
  
The next day -  
  
Paige had been up thinking all night while watching Sam and she finally came to a decision. She got up early the next morning and left a note for everybody saying she would probably be gone all day. Around 11 o'clock Sam had woke up and gone downstairs. She found Leo, Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen but no Paige.  
  
"Wh - Where's Paige?" She stuttered. Sam almost felt like she was in danger whenever Paige wasn't around, not that the others scared her she just felt safer if Paige was in the house.  
  
"We don't know exactly" Phoebe told her  
  
"She left a note saying she'd be out for most of the day" Piper explained  
  
Sam nodded "Oh.. cool"  
  
Taking note of Sam's slight panic she suggested they spend the day together.  
  
"Why don't you and I go shopping or something? School's starting up again soon we could get some new clothes for ya and get to know each other a bit more?"  
  
"I dunno, I don't want you guys to spend money on me or anything. I'd feel kinda weird"  
  
"If you're Paige's sister you're our sister" Phoebe told her, hoping to break the ice. She couldn't join in on the shopping since she had to work but since they had the opportunity Sam and Piper should use it to know each other more.  
  
Sam couldn't think of anything to say so she agreed to it.  
  
"Sure why not?" She gave a weak smile  
  
"Okay then! Well I have to go to work so bye guys!" Phoebe jumped up and left the Manor.  
  
"I should get back to work on the sunroom" Leo said, getting up and leaving as well.  
  
"I'll just go get ready and everything" Sam said nervously  
  
"Okay, tell me when you're ready!"  
  
Sam didn't go back downstairs for another forty-five minutes. Piper knew she was just buying time and that she was ready. Finally she hit the bottom of the stairs wearing her famous leather jacket, her hair streaked purple with temporary hair dye and a midriff top that revealed a sun tattoo right over her belly button that was pierced.  
  
"Please don't tell Paige" Sam said nervously  
  
"Whoa!" was Piper's reply but in a nice way. "I like that tattoo!"  
  
Sam smiled a bit "Thanks! I got it for free since the guy was my boyfriend's brother's best friend" She explained  
  
"Cool! You ready to go?"  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment. "Uh yea, sure"  
  
"Leo, we're leaving!" Piper called  
  
"OUCH!" was the reply she received meaning that he had been doing something and Piper startled him  
  
Piper and Sam walked out of the Manor but before they got very far a darklighter came out of nowhere hitting Sam in the stomach with an arrow. Piper tried to blow him up but he popped out before she could. She fall to her knees beside Sam who had went unconscious.  
  
"Ohmigod! Leo! LEO!" She cried to the sky  
  
Leo orbed into the driveway upon hearing the calls.  
  
"A darklighter shot her, he got away get her inside!"  
  
Without delay Leo touched Sam's shoulder and they orbed inside. Piper took out her cell phone while running back into the house and called Paige.  
  
Meanwhile -  
  
"Mr. Cowan?"  
  
"Paige! You're the one person I didn't expect to see for a while or even ever again"  
  
"Look, I left my job to find myself and I have and now I need a job to help support me and my family. I'm willing to work as a assistant again or even as a mail girl! Just whatever! I need a job! Please" She pleaded  
  
"Paige, I like you and you've brought alot to this office before. So I'm giving you back your old job!"  
  
"As your assistant!" Paige exclaimed, happy she didn't have to work her way back up  
  
"No, as a social worker. I promoted you before you left and it's been waiting for you Paige!" He smiled  
  
"Oh my! Thank-You so much! When do I start?"  
  
"Today's Friday? How about Monday morning?"  
  
"PERFECT! THANK-YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
Just then her cell phone went off.  
  
"Thanks again Mr. Cowan!" with that she left and answered her cell phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Paige! It's Piper!" Her voice was frantic  
  
"Piper? What is it! is Sam okay?!"  
  
"Paige just get home!" Piper demanded, next she called Phoebe whose conversation went almost the same way except Phoebe asked if Paige was hurt not Sam.  
  
Moments later Paige orbed into the kitchen and ran into the living room who saw a arrow buried into Sam's unconscious body.  
  
"What the hell happened?" She demanded  
  
"I was taking her out for shopping and a darklighter popped in and shot her. He got away before I could blow him up, he must've thought she had some whitelighter in her because she's your sister. She wouldn't have known she's not blood related. We have to wait for Phoebe to come home so she can take out the arrow. I have the baby inside me, you're half whitelighter and Leo is one!"  
  
Paige's throat went dry as she remembered something.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Sam may have whitelighter blood in her" She admitted, as she found the words to speak "it never clicked with me before but I remember"  
  
"Paige? what do you mean Sam might have whitelighter blood in her too?" Leo demanded  
  
"That time she was in the hospital she needed a blood transfusion and it turned out we had the same blood type. B Negative. So we had a transfusion since they didn't have alot of time to look for some. Guys, Sam might be magical!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Any of that make sense? I just wanted a plot twist at the end :P 


	8. School and Stuff

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means a lot!  
  
ProtectionPaige - Yes you are that awesome!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Phoebe barged through the Manor's door, not seeing Sam on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Paige stood up from Sam's side and pointed to the arrow.  
  
"Get this thing out of her now!" She demanded  
  
"Ohmigod! Okay everyone with at least an ounce whitelighter blood get back!"  
  
Piper, Paige and Leo all took a few steps back and Phoebe walked over to Sam. She noticed Sam was clenching her eyes to help fight the pain.  
  
"You have to sit up sweetie" Phoebe told her, grabbing one of her shoulders to help her get up.  
  
Once Sam was sitting up, Phoebe removed her jacket and put it on the floor next to her so she could remove the arrow. She broke the arrow in half and put her palm over the end of it.  
  
"this is going to hurt for a minute" She explained "just be ready"  
  
Sam gave a weak nod and Phoebe pushed the arrow out. A blood-curdling scream filled the Manor.  
  
"Leo, now!" Phoebe yelped  
  
Leo rushed over to Sam and placed his hands over the wound and the pain died instead Sam felt a warm glow inside and she relaxed. Once Leo was done Sam jumped up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She screeched backing away from the four  
  
"Sam, calm down!" Paige soothed taking a few steps ahead towards her sister  
  
"Calm down?! I just had an arrow sticking out of my stomach, no there's not even a scar to show it! I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now"  
  
"Okay well let's all just sit down and we'll try to explain it all" Suggested Phoebe  
  
"I prefer to stand Thanks" Sam responded coldly  
  
"Okay Piper?" Piper said hoping Piper could talk to her.  
  
"We're witches, well you're not and Leo's not. He's a whitelighter an angel type of thing. We have magic powers and we help to save people from evil demon type things. You might have whitelighter blood in you too though because Paige is half witch and half whitelighter and she gave you a blood transfusion when you guys were younger and she didn't know. She has always had whitelighter in her but she didn't come into her witch powers until us three were brought together after our older sister past away last year so you wouldn't have witch powers." Piper explained  
  
"You might not even half whitelighter powers either but most likely you do" Finished Leo  
  
"Sam are you okay?" Paige asked seeing the surprised look on Sam's face  
  
"Okay, well out of all the things I thought was going on that was not on the list" Sam said still looking shocked "I think I'll just -" Sam was cut off by falling to the floor; fainting.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam tried to open her eyes and realized she was on the Manor couch in the living room. She tried to remember what happened and then it hit her. She opened her eyes more just in time to see blue and white sparkles fill the room and watch them form into Leo. Sam sat up straight on the couch. "What the ?"  
  
"Oh good Sam, you're awake!" Greeted Phoebe  
  
"Wh, Wha, What was that?" Sam asked, terrified and pointing to Leo.  
  
"Okay, sweetie, remember what we explained to you before? Leo's a whitelighter that's called orbing. It's a form of transportation" explained Paige "I can do it too and you might be able to too"  
  
"Actually she can" Leo butt in "I was just with the Elders" He turned to Sam "kinda like my bosses and they said she's part whitelighter she'll be able to orb and sense where Paige is - nobody else unless it's a blood relative and they're a witch. Eventually she'll be able to heal too"  
  
"We don't have anybody in our family left except our grandparents and they're not witches. Right?" She asked Paige  
  
"Right" Paige agreed stifling a laugh.  
  
"Okay well this is kinda weird, I get time adjust to it right?"  
  
Paige realized Sam was going to start questioning a lot of stuff. She didn't blame her, she had thought that she had found a nice normal family; her family and that was all brought down around her. It was a lot to get used to, they all went through it. Sam was going to question stuff so she had less surprises to get used along the way, instead of finding out about them like she did about the magical prospect in her life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next week -  
  
Sam was getting pretty used to the idea of magic in the house, especially since she realized before she didn't know about it they had been careful not to use it or talk about it but now that she knew there was a lot of it around her. Leo constantly used it to work on her room, which she realized was coming along a lot faster now. There were no plates or anything breaking when Piper was around and Paige orbed downstairs if she was late or she orbed to the bathroom to beat one of her sisters to the shower.  
  
Sam was actually starting to love magic. Leo and Paige were teaching her how to orb and everything. Demonic attacks were down and Paige was doing great as a social worker. She had shared the news the night of the day that Sam was attacked. They even vanquished that darklighter.  
  
Sam had only questioned some stuff up until Tuesday then she had gotten pretty used to it. She had become less nervous around Leo, Phoebe and Piper when Paige wasn't around. Especially Piper and Leo since Phoebe left early in the morning like Paige for work.  
  
Piper and Sam had taken the shopping trip they had planned and it was a great experience.  
  
Over the last week of summer they had even enrolled Sam as a grade eleven at Baker High School. The same High School Piper, Phoebe and Prue had attended as kids.  
  
They found out Sam was going to the High School Paige had went to as a kid. Turner High School. But Sam couldn't stay there due to the face that the principle hated Sam so much that if he had caught her doing even one thing against school rules during summer he would expel her. Even though Sam was a lot better they had a feeling if Sam even talked to the wrong person she would be gone. Plus a lot of Sam's old friends went there and they didn't want to take the risk of fights or anything.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
For Sam there was a week and a half before school started and she needed to pick out her courses before the week was done. Unfortunately it was Thursday and Sam was still struggling with it.  
  
Phoebe had taken the day off to work at home and she walked into the kitchen to find a snack where she found Sam banging her head on the counter with papers out in front of her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't do that"  
  
"It helps me think!" Sam moaned  
  
"Right, well what are you doing that you need to be thinking? It's summer!"  
  
"My course selection!: Sam groaned "The same thing I've been working on ever since we enrolled me at Baker High!"  
  
"Okay well what do you have?"  
  
"I need a Science, Mathematics, language and a Social Studies. But I also need 9 credits to pass tenth grade so I need like two of each unless I take an extra course like law or journalism. So far I've got Chemistry for Science, Algebra for math, World History and Sociology for Social Studies and English and Spanish for language. So I got the basics covered but I still need three credits!"  
  
"Well what kind of options do you have for extra courses?"  
  
"Gym, Law, Journalism, Business Education, Art, Drama, Tech Ed. and Family Studies."  
  
"So now the question is what do you want to be and what do you excel at?"  
  
"Not art, not drama and NOT Tech Ed."  
  
"So that leaves Business Education, Gym, Journalism, Law and Family Studies, what do you like?"  
  
"I don't want to take Family Studies. I took that last year and they basically teach the same thing in grade 10 and 11 and I don't need gym"  
  
"Do you like law?"  
  
"Considering all the things I've done it'll seem really funny because I do like law"  
  
"It's not funny or weird or anything. I mean look at your sister. She did that stuff too and she's a social worker working to help kids not end up like that."  
  
"I used to want to be a Lawyer" Sam admitted  
  
"And what do you want to be now?"  
  
Sam scoffed and looked at Phoebe. "Sixteen."  
  
"Yea, me too"  
  
(A/N: Okay, okay I'll admit I stole that from 'The O.C. - The Gamble' but I just love that quote so much and it fits in perfectly! :D)  
  
Sam and Phoebe shared a smiled.  
  
"What about Journalism do you like media and writing and everything."  
  
"Well yea, I love it. I always thought it would be cool to report news and stuff or just write about it for a newspaper."  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked surprised  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Well okay! Now What about Business education?"  
  
"What is that exactly?" Sam asked, confused  
  
"Well if you wanted to own your own club like Piper owns P3 or your own public service it's good to take the course so you know what's involved"  
  
"Awesome! well okay I'll take Business Education, Law and Journalism! Thanks Phoebe!" "No problem I'm just surprised at how weird this is. I mean if you ever want to come down to the newspaper then I can show you around and show you what goes on and everything!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! And I'm sure Piper would show you around the club sometime. You know show you all the stuff about owning a business and Paige would probably show you around the social services office for Law because you see you have three sisters who love you and would do anything for you no matter the cost!"  
  
"Thank-You Phoebe" Sam replied giving her a big hug  
  
"No problem sweetie, now scoot upstairs, get ready and we'll take these course selections in and go get an ice cream!"  
  
"Okay! Awesome! Thanks again Phoebe!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
First Day of Baker High School -  
  
"You all set kiddo?" Paige asked Sam as she pulled into the High School parking lot for Sam's first day.  
  
"Yup, I'm good. See you later Paige! Thanks for the ride!"  
  
"No problem, have a good day!"  
  
"I will thanks!" Just as Sam was about to close the door Paige remembered something  
  
"And Sam?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"No powers!"  
  
Sam laughed "What if somebody's bleeding to death?" "Then call 911! No powers!" Paige warned  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?"  
  
"Yes Paige!" Sam called shutting the bug door shut  
  
"Teenagers!" Paige mumbled laughing and took off to work.  
  
Sam's first day went like a breeze she even met a couple new friends when somebody was assigned to show her around the school and classes. She had two people to show her around. One guy and one girl at least one of them shared each of her classes. The guy's name was David and the girl's name was Caitlyn but she said everyone called her Caitie.  
  
David was smart but not really nerdy, he was really nice and caring. Caitie was kinda wild but not rebellious she was nice and caring too. They weren't rude or anything when they were asked to show Sam around but very patient and cool to hang around with.  
  
After the school day was over then Sam, David and Caitie walked out of the school laughing and having a great time. Caitie asked Sam if she wanted to hang out after school. It turned out David and Caitie were already best friends so it made it easier since only Sam had to get to know them David and Caitie didn't have to get to know each other too.  
  
"So Sam, wanna hang out after school today? We'll probably go to the park or something"  
  
Sam was about to agree but then she heard a car horn beep and they looked toward the parking lot and she saw Piper's black jeep waiting for her.  
  
"I can't maybe tomorrow though. I promise that okay? It's just that my sister is picking me up today as you can see!"  
  
"Alright sure, see you tomorrow then" Said Caitie waving goodbye  
  
"Alright, see yah Caitie, see yah David"  
  
Sam walked over to the parking lot and jumped up into the jeep.  
  
"New friends?" Asked Piper happily  
  
"Yea! They're awesome! David Travis and Caitlyn Taylor but she goes by Caitie!"  
  
"Well I'm happy for you Sam making new friends on the first day"  
  
"Thanks Piper!"  
  
A moment passed until a thought past through Piper's mind.  
  
"Wait a minute did you say Caitie Taylor?"  
  
"yea why?"  
  
"Her mother got pregnant with Caitie when I went to school with her. Her mother made my High School life a living hell! Missy Taylor!"  
  
"Uh oh" Sam replied. One of her new best friends was the daughter of her one of her new sister's worst enemy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
How'd you like it? :D :D REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Thanks For Not Hating

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
It was a long and quiet drive home for Piper and Sam. Neither knew what to say. The minute they walked into the Manor Piper retreated to the kitchen not saying anything to anybody.  
  
Sam darted to her and Paige's room, also not saying anything. Leo followed Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" Piper snapped  
  
"Piper, please. What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her and laying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sam went to school today and made two new best friends" "Well that's great that she's making new friends" Leo said but noticing the angry look upon Piper's face he realized there's more to the story "Right?"  
  
"There's a David Travis or something and then there's a Caitie Taylor. Missy Taylor was a year older then me and made my high school life a living hell and Caitie is her daughter. Missy was pregnant with her and had her in High School." Piper explained  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well I can't make Sam stop being friends with her just because I have problems with her mother I'm just scared that anytime I look at Caitie I'm going to see Missy and I couldn't deal with that. Not again!"  
  
"Just give her a chance Piper. Missy's probably grown up from that girl in High School and she would've taught her daughter that. Plus Sam wouldn't let me get away with kind of stuff. If Caitie starts to bully or pick on some kid I'm sure Sam will stop her."  
  
"I know Leo, I - I just need some time to deal with it"  
  
"I know but just trust that Sam will make the right choices."  
  
"Thanks Leo"  
  
"No problem"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next day - Sam, David and Caitie got caught in the rain after going to the park after school so they ran to the closest place. Which was the Manor.  
  
"Piper? Leo?" Sam called as they walked through the front doors. Leo came out of the sunroom while Piper walked out the kitchen.  
  
"Just seeing if anybody was home" Sam explained "we got caught in the rain. Is it okay if we hang out here for a bit?" She asked mostly Piper since Caitie was with her.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Said Piper smiling  
  
Sam smiled back "Thanks! Bye the way Leo and Piper these are my friends Caitie and David. Caitie and David this is my brother in law Leo and my sister Piper!"  
  
The four all shook each other's hands. "Sam's told us all about you" Said David  
  
"All good I hope" Piper joked  
  
"Of course!" Sam replied "Come on guys. Let's see if we can find something to do!"  
  
Sam, Caitie and David all took off up the stairs and took refuge in her and Paige's room.  
  
Around 4:45 the doorbell rang and the three finally showed their faces again. It turned out they had called their parents to pick them up around this time and David's mom was here.  
  
Piper let her in introducing herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell, one of Sam's sisters" She said holding out her hand which David's mom took  
  
"Hi, I'm Holly Travis. David's mother. Pardon me for asking but I thought Sam's last name was Matthews?"  
  
"Sam's actually only our half sister but that's a very long story" Piper lied, she didn't want to get into that right now.  
  
"SAM! DAVID'S MOM IS HERE!" Piper called up the stairs.  
  
Within two seconds three pairs of legs thundered down the stairs.  
  
"Hey mom!" David greeted his mother  
  
"Hi David. You must be Sam!" Greeted Holly holding out her hand  
  
"Uh Yes, Hi Sam Matthews, pleasure to meet you" said Sam taking the hand out in fronts her.  
  
"Hi Caitie" Holly greeted her son's other friend  
  
"Hi Mrs. Travis" "Ms. Halliwell -"  
  
"Oh please call me Piper"  
  
"Piper, I just want to Thank-you for letting the kids dry off here"  
  
"Oh it was no problem. They were upstairs the whole time. It was great to meet you both"  
  
"Alright, bye Sam! Bye Caitie! Bye Mrs. Halliwell Thanks for letting stay!" David waved goodbye and the two left.  
  
Caitie and Sam crashed on the couch and Sam grabbed a deck on cards from the cabinet in the living room.  
  
"Black Jack?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
The two continued the game for another five minutes when the doorbell rang. Sam tried to beat Piper to the door but she failed.  
  
"I can get it Piper"  
  
"I got it Sam" Piper smiled sweetly and opened the door  
  
A tall young blond stood there and held out her hand obviously not recognizing Piper.  
  
"Hi Missy Taylor, I'm here for Caitie"  
  
Piper took the hand in front of her and grasped in tightly. "Hi Missy Piper Halliwell"  
  
Sam and Caitie came into view while Missy quickly drew her hand back looking somewhat frightened.  
  
"Piper! Hi, how have you been?"  
  
"Fine Missy. Sam! Caitie's mom is here" Piper called behind her  
  
"We're right here Piper" Sam said from behind her.  
  
Sam stepped to right beside Piper while Caitie walked to her mom. "Thanks for letting me dry off here Mrs. Halliwell" Caitie thanked her politely  
  
"Any time Caitie" Piper smiled gently but then looked at Missy.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor"  
  
"Piper" the two acknowledged each other. Caitie looked between the two confused and Sam mouthed to her. 'I'll explain tomorrow' Caitie nodded  
  
"Come on Caitie. Nice to meet you Sam" Missy said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
Sam put on a obvious fake smile "yea, you too"  
  
Once the two got into their car Piper and Sam went back into the Manor.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks for not hating Caitie"  
  
"I realized that even if she's like her mom that you'll be smart enough not to let her"  
  
"Thanks again though"  
  
Piper went back to making dinner.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The next day at school Sam explained to Caitie how Missy and Piper didn't get along in High School and Caitie said it didn't matter and that wasn't going to stop their friendship. The three made a pact never to let parents, family or girl/boyfriends to come in between their friendship. Sam realized these were the truest friends she's ever had.  
  
Sam walked home from school that day only be greeted a couple minutes later by Paige storming in the Manor behind her. Paige looked both angry and upset. She even had tears flowing down her face. "Paige? What's wrong?" Sam asked  
  
Piper came from the kitchen hearing the commotion.  
  
"I went to get Sam's adoption papers today for your birthday present and - and -" More tears flew down her face.  
  
"Paige?' Sam asked "Paige, what happened?"  
  
"You've been adopted" 


	10. Awesome

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The room went totally silent. Sam felt as if the room was spinning as everything fell apart around her. She had just been brought into the great world of magic and having a family that loved her no matter what. Sam didn't know if she would be ale to stay away from temptations without them. Her knew 'family' might live in another city or state or even country!  
  
"They wouldn't tell me who adopted you and they can't tell you until you're sixteen which of course is this Sunday and they're not even open on Sundays" Paige rambled on in a fit of fury. "There's some papers I think you'll have to sign Sam saying they're your new guardians they wouldn't tell me when they'd come either"  
  
"I- I'm going to go up to the room" Sam stumbled on her words, she couldn't even process anything Paige was telling her or even what she was saying or doing. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Phoebe and she was in her and Paige's room on Paige's room.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Come on Sam dinner's ready" Phoebe explained softly  
  
"I'm not really hungry" Sam replied  
  
"Oh, well okay. I'll get Piper to keep something warm for you in case you change your mind then"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Phoebe left the room but accidentally left the door open, allowing Sam to hear everything downstairs.  
  
"She said she's not hungry" Phoebe told someone  
  
"She has to eat" She heard Piper reply  
  
"I know but we can't force it down her throat, Piper!"  
  
"I can't believe this is happening"  
  
"I know Piper but we'll figure something out, let's just eat and keep something warm for Sam"  
  
Soon Sam drifted back into a uneasy sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Sam hit the cement street and picked herself up. She looked around and saw another one of her outside of the Manor. She walked closer and saw that the other one of her was being thrown out the Manor and a car was waiting in the driveway to take her away. Sam walked closer to the other her and she turned to her.  
  
Dream Sam: They don't want us anymore, we're old news  
  
Sam:(with tears welled up in her eyes) You're lying  
  
Dream Sam: We knew it was just a matter of time before somebody adopted us. They've been waiting for this moment since we first walked through the door  
  
Sam: That's not true!  
  
Dream Sam: You know it is. They felt sorry for us!  
  
Sam: NO!  
  
Dream Sam: Yes! Accept it! Nobody wants us! We should just leave them alone!  
  
Sam: NO! PAIGE!  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Sam awoke with a start. She was shaking and sweating all over. Paige, Piper, Leo and Phoebe were all standing over her by her bedside.  
  
"Sam, sweetie, are you okay?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Wh - What happened?"  
  
"You were screaming in your sleep." Paige explained  
  
Sam wiped her forehead and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Where were dreaming about?" Leo questioned  
  
"What was I screaming?" Sam asked cautiously.  
  
"Well at first you started tossing in your sleep and then you yelled that someone was lying and that something wasn't true" Phoebe started  
  
"And then it was a constant yelling of No's and then you yelled for Paige" Piper finished  
  
"Just a bad dream" Sam explained  
  
"Wanna tell what it was about?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Not really, just not right now. Sorry"  
  
"That's okay, that we're here whenever you're ready" Said Leo as the all started to get up and leave. As Piper was leaving she heard Sam mutter something under her breath.  
  
"It's wondering how long you're going to be there is the problem"  
  
The next night -  
  
It was Sam's sweet sixteen birthday and she had a small party with Caitie and David as they got up early that morning to take Sam to her drivers test, she passed but were informed that unless Sam took driving school within the next month insurance was going to cost alot! But Sam was still psyched to able to drive. She had been given $175 and the bug for the day as a birthday gift from Paige to buy whatever she wanted and spent the day with Caitie and David at the mall. Piper cooked a nice meal and birthday cake and then Caitie and David had left since it was almost 9:30.  
  
Everyone crashed in the living room, very tired.  
  
"What a great day!" Sam commented. "Thank-you guys so much! I think this was the best birthday ever!" Sam complimented as she laid her head against Paige's shoulder as they took the couch.  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Leo all shared a sly look. "You know the day isn't over yet Sam" Piper remarked  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, Leo. What is going on?" Paige asked with a grin 'what did they do?' She thought  
  
Phoebe reached into her purse that was set down by the chair she was sitting in and pulled out a couple of papers. "This is mine, Piper's and Leo's birthday gift for you, if you want it." Phoebe explained setting the papers on the table in front of Paige and Sam. Sam sat up and picked them up.  
  
"Ohmigod, are you guys serious?" Sam exclaimed happily  
  
"What are they?" Demanded Paige  
  
Sam handed them to Paige as she jumped up and gave each of the other three big hugs.  
  
"I take that's a yes?" Piper observed  
  
"Ohmigod! Piper, Phoebe, Leo! Thank-You!" Paige exclaimed "I can't believe you guys did this!"  
  
"Well we didn't want to continue having that risk over our heads and Sam is our sister too, she might not be blood but she's family and it's going to stay that way" Said Leo  
  
"And this way we can punish you too if you get trouble!" Piper commented  
  
"I can't believe all this time I was worrying about the people who were adopting me and it turned out to be my own sisters. I was so scared!" Sam admitted  
  
"Well like I told you before Sam. you have three sisters who will do anything and everything for me at any given time no matter the cost!" Said Phoebe  
  
"You just have to sign the papers, we turn them in and you're officially Samantha Rose Matthew Halliwell!" Said Piper  
  
Sam nodded and hugged everyone once more. She looked down at the papers and smiled.  
  
"Awesome"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hey all! I'd just like to Thank everyone who has reviewed this is the third chapter I posted in one day! I woke up this morning around 8:30 and my inbox was filled with reviews so I typed up chapter eight using a bunch of your guy's ideas(Thanks alot to all who gave me idea especially ProtectionPaige!) and posted that and got start with chapter 9 once I got reviews for those chapters I typed up this one and now it's posted! If you ever read stories and the A/N's say 'reviews make me write sooner/faster' or anything then believe them! It's really true! :D :D :D :D :D 


	11. The Fight

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Monday morning -  
  
Sam, Paige and Phoebe were all late for school and work that morning but no cared. They had taken the papers into the adoption agency (with Sam driving!) and finalized everything before they took Sam to school.  
  
Sam walked into her third period class and took her seat with Caitie behind her and David in front of her. It was one of out the three classes they all had together.  
  
Since the teacher had yet to arrive the three began to talk.  
  
"Where were you?" Caitie asked  
  
"At the adoption agency with Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo. I'm officially Samantha Rose Matthews Halliwell!"  
  
Sam had told Caitie and David everything about her life, with the exception on magic and they were cool with all of it since Sam had recovered from everything. She told them of how she wasn't really Piper, Phoebe or even Paige's real sister but they all considered each other to be family. But now she was technically Leo and Piper's adopted daughter. Phoebe was her godmother and Paige was her sister.  
  
"That's awesome! Come here girl!" Caitie and Sam shared a hug and Sam invited them over to celebrate everything, Piper said she could invite them over for after school and dinner when she had dropped Sam off that morning.  
  
"Sounds cool! We'll be there! We just have to call our parents at lunch!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"You like that word don't you?" Commented David  
  
"Yea, it's my word!" Sam joked  
  
The teacher came into the classroom and so the three stopped talking until Lunch when David and Caitie called their parents. They were allowed to go to the Manor.  
  
The three were making their way the next class together when a guy bumped into Sam. He turned around and told her to watch where's she going. Sam spun around and was about to ask him why he didn't watch where HE was going when their eyes met.  
  
"Joey?" Sam asked in shock  
  
"Sam! Wow! Last time I saw you, you were being piled into a stretcher" He smirked making reference to the party week's back  
  
"Screw off Joey! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm picking up Sarah" he said referring to his little sister "what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I go to school here dumbass!" Sam said in surprise that he would be so stupid not to notice she had a backpack and books in her hands  
  
"Calm down Matthews!"  
  
"I will once you get the hell up outta here!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one who abandoned my friends and stabbed them all in the back!" He retorted  
  
A crowd was surrounding them by now. Caitie placed her hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Sam, come on. Let's go"  
  
"I don't need this Joey, especially from a drunken druggie loser!"  
  
"Why not? You used to be one of them!"  
  
"That was a long time ago!"  
  
"It was a month and a half ago!" Joey exclaimed laughing  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
Joey moved closer to her. "Sam, let's go!" Caitie urged  
  
Sam moved closer to Joey. He pushed her back a little and she responded with the same push.  
  
"This what you want Sam? A fight? Come on!" Joey yelled  
  
Sam slapped Joey across the face; Joey came back with a punch. Soon enough they were both throwing punches and pushes left and right.  
  
While others chanted for them to fight, Caitie and David tried to pry Sam back while a couple of older guys tried to pull Joey off. Everyone was amazed at how well Sam had held her own against a guy that looked like he 18. Eventually Caitie and David were able to hold Sam back while the older guys tried to hold Joey back. A few times Sam tried to go back after Joey but David stood between them.  
  
Sam came out with a red eye but not bruised and a cut lip in three different while Joey came out with just a cut lip in two different places and a nosebleed. Sam fixed her jacket and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"You guys okay now?" David asked going between them again. Neither of them replied.  
  
Then the principle came into view. "What in heaven's name happened here?" He demanded  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
"Fine that's the way you want to play it. Miss. Taylor, Mr. Travis, Miss. Matthews and" the principle looked at Joey. "Who are you?"  
  
"I don't go here, I'm just picking up my little sister, she's in ninth grade and she called my mom and said she was sick" Joey told him  
  
"How would your mom know what she said Joey? She's too stoned or passed out all the time to even remember how to count by ten!" Sam spat out  
  
"Get your sister and get out, young man!" The principle told Joey warningly "or the police will escort you out!"  
  
Joey shrugged the older guys off of him and gave Sam a smug look before looking away.  
  
"Mr. Jones and Mr. Robinson?"  
  
"We were just trying to stop the fight sir!" One of the older guys replied  
  
"Very well then, everyone get back to class! Except you three!" He said pointing to Sam, Caitie and David. "Miss Taylor and Mr. Travis please escort her to the nurse's station while I call her guardians"  
  
"I'm fine" Sam said  
  
"I have orders from your sister Paige to call if anything happens at this school concerning you in a negative way. You three will have the afternoon off. Get to the Nurses station."  
  
The three didn't move. "NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sir" Sam muttered in reply while they trudged to the Nurses. The three arrived at the Nurse Station and they explained what happened. Sam held a tissue to her lip while Caitie kept an ice pack to her eye. Mrs. Williams - the nurse - hung up the phone in her office that was connected to the school office and approached the three.  
  
"Your sister Paige wasn't home and so your guardian Piper is coming to get you. All of you. Miss Taylor and Mr. Travis your parents have been called and the situation has been explained to them and Mrs. Halliwell will be taking all of you for the afternoon. Don't ask me why but that's orders of Sam's guardians that you all be excused." With that Mrs. Williams went to attend to someone else that had just walked in.  
  
Almost ten minutes later Piper ran into the office with Leo in tow. "Sam?" She called  
  
"Piper! Over here!" Sam called to her.  
  
Mrs. Williams stopped Piper before she could get any further. "Who are you here for?"  
  
"Sam Matthews Halliwell. Now what the hell happened?" Piper demanded  
  
Mrs. Williams walked Leo and Piper over to the three. "Your daughter got into a fight on her way back to class"  
  
"She's not really my daughter"  
  
"She's not really my mother" Said Sam and Piper in unison, both blushing  
  
"Okay then well Sam got into a fight on her way back to class. A guy was picking up his sister or something and the two starting fighting. These two stopped it with the help on some twelfth graders." She finished explaining  
  
"Okay, Thank-you we'll take it from here" Said Leo  
  
Once Mrs. Williams walked away. Piper and Leo turned to Sam who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Come on guys" Said Piper, turning and walking out of the Nurses Station.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** 


	12. Demon!

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The car ride home was eerily silent. Sam didn't even ask to drive. She didn't want hear the answer!  
  
Once they arrived at the Manor, everyone got out of the jeep and went inside. Sam, Caitie and David all just stood around for a second not knowing what to do. Piper and Leo closed the Manor door and looked at them.  
  
"Caitie. David. Why don't I go help you guys get a snack from the kitchen?" Leo suggested  
  
They weren't hungry considering they just had lunch but knew Leo was just getting them out of the room so Piper and Sam could be alone.  
  
"You leave me alone and I kill both of you!" Sam muttered through gritted teeth  
  
"Uh yea sure. Thanks Leo" David agreed and they turned towards the kitchen, Sam looked at her friends and kept mouthing no to them but when they were out of sight she turned back to Piper who was staring at her. She smiled sheepishly again.  
  
"Sit down!" Piper ordered pointing to the couch. Sam complied  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Fighting?" Piper demanded to know  
  
Sam didn't answer. "I'm waiting for an answer here Sam!"  
  
"I used to know him" Sam admitted softly  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's Ryan's best friend. He's nineteen and he used to be the one that got me and my old friends the drugs. He said I stabbed him and everyone in the back when I left. He got in my face about it and I just couldn't help it"  
  
Piper took a seat next to Sam. "Oh god, Sam. I'm sorry. I didn't know"  
  
"I know I shouldn't have got into a fight with him but I couldn't help it."  
  
"If I was you I would've hit him too. Don't worry about it"  
  
"So I'm not in trouble?" Sam asked smiling  
  
"Nah, not this time." Piper agreed  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Come on. We have the whole afternoon off but we can't celebrate the adoption until Paige and Phoebe come home so we can find something else to do. Like ice cream?" Piper suggested  
  
"Awesome! I'll go tell David and Caitie!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
After Paige and Phoebe came home the celebration really began. Piper cooked yet another magnificent feast and everyone toasted to Sam.  
  
"I'm just so special!" Sam joked!  
  
"I guess this month is just your month Sam!" Caitie agreed  
  
After dinner everyone helped do the dishes and clean up and they all relaxed in the living room.  
  
Sam took her the playing cards and Caitie and David starting playing blackjack for dimes and quarters. Once Phoebe saw the cards and the three take out their wallets she reacted.  
  
"Hey! No gambling in this Manor!"  
  
"Phoebe! It's dimes and quarters!" Sam argued  
  
"Sam, no gambling in the Manor!" Phoebe argued  
  
Sam groaned and they put their wallets away and set up a game of Asshole. AKA President.  
  
"That's better!" Phoebe joked, going back to relaxing  
  
The game continued solidly for another five minutes while the adults rested but then a demon shimmered up behind Caitie and David who were facing Sam with their back turned to the door and Piper who was sitting in the chair behind Sam's friends.  
  
"Piper" Sam said calmly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Demon!" Paige exclaimed  
  
Piper jumped up and tried to freeze or blow up the demon. Whatever came first while Sam grabbed Caitie and David's arms and orbed them to the other side of the room.  
  
"Sam?" Caitie asked shocked  
  
"I'll explain later!" Sam orbed back over to the demon "Ooh aren't I lucky? Two fights in one day!"  
  
"You got in a fight?" Paige asked shock, forgetting to throw the athame in her hand, which caused her to get thrown backwards by the demon and her chance gone.  
  
"Paige! Could we not talk about this right now please?" Sam demanded, which caused her to get knocked backwards as well and flown across the room, hitting the staircase.  
  
"He won't freeze!" Piper exclaimed  
  
"Blow him up!" Leo called, while trying to heal Paige  
  
"No! Don't!" Phoebe yelled. She had jumped onto the demons back once he had sent Sam and Paige flying.  
  
The demon threw Phoebe off and she fell to the floor. "Okay now blow him up!" Piper didn't hesitate, unfortunately it just knocked him back.  
  
Leo had finished healing Paige and went on to Sam.  
  
"What do we do?" Paige demanded. The three huddled close together as the demon advanced on him but suddenly he was incinerated into ashes. Sam sat up once Leo was done and everyone looked towards David and Caitie to see David with his hand still thrown out.  
  
Everyone stared in shock at David except for David and Caitie who were staring in shock at Sam.  
  
"You're a warlock?!" Sam cried  
  
"You're dead?!" David and Caitie cried, the three of them unison  
  
"No!" David and Sam exclaimed again in unison  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Piper demanded  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Said Sam hotly as she stood up  
  
"Hey! You obviously didn't tell us everything either!" Caitie stepped in  
  
"Yea but I'm the one with the ability the throw fire from my hands which I might add is an evil power!"  
  
"No! You're just the one who is dead and didn't tell us!" Caitie exclaimed  
  
"I'm not dead!"  
  
"I'm not evil!" Sam and David said again in unison  
  
They both took a pause to try not to make their next remarks collide together. No such luck!  
  
"Then how come you're shooting fire?"  
  
"Then how come you're orbing?"  
  
They collided together again  
  
"Okay! Both of you stop it!" Phoebe screeched "Sam let David and Caitie explain!"  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"My father is a warlock" He admitted "but when he was assigned to kill my mom they fell in love. Kinda like the story of Belthazor and a Charmed One" He said looking towards Paige, Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sam demanded turning and looking at the other three  
  
"Well you know the guy in the picture upstairs in my room, you asked who it was one time?" Phoebe started "Well he was kinda a demon named Belthazor and I fell in love with him, not knowing he was sent to kill us and he fell in love with me" She explained  
  
Sam turned back to David looking more pissed off anyone had ever seen her.  
  
"Back to you"  
  
"Well my dad fell in love with my mom who was a witch and they had me. I have Pyrogenism, which creates fire, and Telekinesis to move things with my mind"  
  
Sam looked at Caitie. "What about you? How do you possibly fit into this?"  
  
"David confided in me and told me about his powers, I'm not magical though. But Sam you can't be mad you didn't tell us either!"  
  
"I'm not dead. I'm not a whitelighter. I'm actually just a regular human like you Caitie who was given a blood transfusion by a half-whitelighter who I was eight and now I'm a sixteen year old kid who is severely pissed off and is leaving!" Sam walked over to the door and grabbed her leather jacket  
  
"Sam!" Paige called  
  
Sam spun on her heel. "No! Don't!"  
  
Sam purposely left her cell phone in the living room and left. David ran to the door and opened it but there was nothing but the pure night sky remaining.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sam slammed the Manor door shut and orbed out. She felt her body reconstitute itself and looked around at it's surroundings.  
  
She knocked on the door in front of her and waited for somebody to answer. A guy answered the door  
  
"Sam! What are you doing he here?" He demanded in a tone that suggested he was happy to see her but was also confused and mad.  
  
"Don't ask questions Ryan! I'm happy to see you too but just give me something! Anything and now!" She yelled caving. Nothing felt right anymore and Sam just needed an escape. 


	13. Okay

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Caitie, David, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo all sat around the Living room praying for a miracle. Leo couldn't sense her nor could Paige. Sam wasn't a witch or technically a whitelighter.  
  
Meanwhile -  
  
Sam sat around hers and Ryan's old-shared apartment as her, Ryan a couple old friends passed around a joint. It finally came for Sam's turned but she hesitated.  
  
"Come on Sam!" All her friends cooed. Sam knew they were stoned out of their minds but still it was so tempting.  
  
Without another thought Sam quickly brought the joint up to her mouth and inhaled deeply. Her mind swirled and her friends cheered. Sam suddenly felt free of everything. Secrets, responsibilities and family. Just.. free!  
  
Manor -  
  
Piper jumped up out of her chair and began pacing. "This is ridiculous!" She screeched "We can't just all sit around praying she'll come home!"  
  
Something clicked within Phoebe "Wait! Leo! Why can't you try sensing for Paige? Sam shares Paige's blood so would you be able to get two readings?"  
  
Leo closed his eyes and began sensing for Paige, once he got a reading on Paige who was sitting right beside him he searched harder until something came to him.  
  
"Got her!" he exclaimed, taking a deep breath. He had never searched so hard for anybody it was especially harder since he had to ignore Paige's reading and search for just a bit of Paige's blood within an entirely different person.  
  
"Where is she?" Piper demanded, her maternal instincts for Sam taking over.  
  
Leo turned to everybody but averting both Paige's and Piper's eyes. "At her old apartment" He said softly.  
  
He looked at everyone's expression.  
  
Paige had an expression that looked like a big mixture of fear and anger. Piper looked shocked but also disappointed and angry while Phoebe, David and Caitie just looked shocked and sad. Paige spoke first  
  
"Well okay then, let's go get her and bring her back here."  
  
"I think only two of us should go." Leo stated "we don't want Sam to think we're ganging up on her!" He explained  
  
"So who goes?" Piper demanded  
  
"I think Paige and.. Piper should go" Leo declared "Paige has known her longer so that will probably help and Piper is technically her mother now and the two seem to have a special bond." "I agree" Phoebe said "I noticed it too. Sam and I have a bond too from the love of the same things and we do get along and everything but Paige, you and Sam obviously have that trust bond and Piper, you and Sam have seem to have a really special bond that can't be put into words."  
  
"Thank-you Phoebe" Paige and Piper said genuinely.  
  
Paige and Piper took each other's hands and were about to orb out when Caitie stood up and looked at them. "Bring her back?"  
  
"Definitely" Paige replied.  
  
They orbed out and landed outside Sam's room.  
  
Inside -  
  
Sam rushed to the bathroom where she was sick to her stomach. She had been away from drugs so long they were making her sick.  
  
"I am so stupid!" Sam moaned as tears filled her eyes. She sat against the wall and purposely hit her head against it crying. She buried her head into crossed arms over her knees and cried.  
  
She stopped once she heard noises coming from the main room.  
  
"Who are you?" She heard her old friend Tracy ask  
  
There was no response to the question but Sam heard the familiar sound of Piper freezing from the next room.  
  
"SAM!?" She next heard Piper yell  
  
"In here!" Sam croaked out. Her throat was still sore. She tried to clear it and she spoke again. "Piper?"  
  
"Piper, she's in there!"  
  
Sam heard Paige's voice as well. She watched as the door exploded, she had locked the door and Piper was obviously too pissed off to wait for her to unlock it.  
  
"Sam! Thank-god! Are you okay?'" Paige exclaimed as the two kneeled down beside her. Sam wiped away her tears. "Yea I'm okay" She said  
  
Paige wrapped her arms around Sam tightly and held her close. "thank-god you're okay"  
  
"Yea, I'm okay" Sam repeated again softly  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Here ya go y'all! Next chapter! Short I know but I am like totally strapped for idea! I need ideas people! Can't wait for your reviews! :D 


	14. Temptation

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Paige let go of Sam and they all stood up and walked out the bathroom.  
  
Everyone unfroze and Sam's old friend Tracy turned to face the three.  
  
"How'd you get over there?" She asked  
  
"Just tell her anything, they're so stoned they'll believe anything" Sam whispered  
  
"They're stoned?" Paige asked "So what does that make you?"  
  
Sam realized she had just made a big mistake by telling Piper and Paige her friends were stoned.  
  
"Sam look me in the eye and tell me you haven't taken drugs tonight!" Paige ordered  
  
Sam looked at the ground. "I can't" She replied truthfully  
  
"Great! Way to go Sam! How could you be so stupid?" Paige demanded  
  
"It was a stupid mistake" Sam replied  
  
"You're right about that!" Piper chimed it she turned to Tracy "I'm just a hallucination!"  
  
"DUDE!" Tracy said laughing her ass off  
  
"Come on guys; let's get back to the Manor" Piper said  
  
"Sam! I'm waiting for a real answer about why you were stupid enough to even come here again?"  
  
After not receiving an response. Paige slapped Sam across the face. "I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Hey!" Piper exclaimed stepping between the two and facing Paige "what the hell was that?!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me"  
  
"She made a mistake Paige, we'll take care of it when we go home okay? Just orb please" Piper said calmly trying to calm Paige back down  
  
Paige nodded and took Piper's hand. Piper turned and faced Sam. "come on" she said holding out her hand, which Sam took.  
  
With that they orbed out of the apartment.  
  
The three orbed back into the Manor living room. Phoebe, David and Caitie jumped up and everyone exchanged hugs together.  
  
"David, Caitie. I think you guys should probably go home." Leo suggested "it's getting kinda late"  
  
"yea, okay" David agreed "Goodnight everyone"  
  
After everyone said his or her goodbyes. Piper simply looked at Sam and told her she was grounded.  
  
"You. Grounded. Room. Now!"  
  
"For how long?" Sam asked  
  
"Long enough!" Paige snapped "now go! I'm sleeping on the couch tonight"  
  
Sam nodded and ran upstairs.  
  
'Great' Sam thought. 'The closest thing I've had to a family since my parents die and I go and ruin it. Paige can't even stand to look at me let alone be in the same room with me!'  
  
Sam sat on the bed and her skateboard beside her dresser caught her eye. She hadn't been skateboarding since she went to Turner High School back in June. Some kids there were teaching her how to do it. She didn't even how if she still could. The skateboard wasn't even hers. Her old friend Brian gave it to her after he bought a brand new one. 'Or at least he said he bought it' Sam thought laughing.  
  
'Then again I wasn't exactly always one to walk out of a store with a receipt either' Sam thought 'Never once got caught either'  
  
Sam knew she really shouldn't especially since she was in enough trouble as it was but she grabbed her skateboard and orbed down on to the street.  
  
She skated for about ten minutes until a group of people stood in the middle of the street making sure she couldn't go past them.  
  
The group stepped out of the shadows Sam recognized them old friends of her from her old school. She saw Joey, Brian, Alyssa, Sarah, Thomas, Kyle and Luke.  
  
Sam picked up her skateboard.  
  
"Hey Sam, long time no see!" greeted Brian cold-heartedly.  
  
"Brian" Sam greeted back  
  
"Now, I'm sure that I don't want to believe it but our friend Joey here tells me you guys got into a little fight this afternoon. I mean why would you possibly do that Sam? we're all friends here right?"  
  
"Right" Sam agreed out of pure fear  
  
Brian moved closer then Sam wanted but she was trying to convince her friends she hadn't changed and so she was forced to act the same way she had a month and a half ago.  
  
"You wouldn't go and betray your friends now would you Sam?" Brian asked, caressing her cheek and slowly moving his hand up Sam's shirt.  
  
Sam backed away. She was scared, she didn't do that kind of thing anymore or let anyone do that do her anymore.  
  
"Brian, I can't" She whispered  
  
"I knew it" He snarled "You've changed"  
  
"No! I-" Sam began to protest by was cut off by a punch to the face. She fell to the ground.  
  
Brian began kicking Sam as she laid on the ground so she couldn't get up to fight back. Once he was finished he backed away and Joey kneeled down beside Sam.  
  
Joey picked Sam's head up off the hard cement by pulling her up by her shirt. He then continued to punch Sam across the face until she was in a semi-conscious state.  
  
He stood up and faced the group. "Any other takers?" he exclaimed excitedly  
  
"STOP IT!" Alyssa yelled "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with that!" Brian snarled, going back over to Sam. Brian kneeled down and grabbed Sam's skateboard.  
  
"This is mine!"  
  
He stood up and kicked Sam once more in the stomach. He turned and looked back at her. "Come on guys, let's go" He snarled.  
  
As Sarah, Joey, Brian and Kyle turned and walked in the other direction. Alyssa and Luke looked at each and looked at each other. They knew if they betrayed Brian they would be the ones huddled on the ground in the same state Sam was but they couldn't just leave her there... could they?  
  
"Alyssa! Luke! Let's go!" they heard Joey yell back at them  
  
They looked at each other in despair and realized there was nothing they could do to help Sam unless they wanted to end up like her and that still wouldn't help her. They were trapped.  
  
They turned around and walked back after their 'friends'. Alyssa cried a bit but was forced wiped away the tears before Brian saw them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
I'd like to send a big Thank-you out to P3Halliwell1329! Thanks gurl! She is the one who gave me all the ideas for this chapter! THANK- YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Fights, Ambulances and Phone calls

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Piper tried to creep up the stairs without being seen by Paige. She wanted to go check on Sam and make sure she was okay but she knew Paige was still upset and wanted everybody to just at least wait until tomorrow.  
  
"Piper? Where are you going?" Paige demanded from the couch  
  
Piper turned around and looked over at Paige. "I'm a little beat, ya know? Going to go to bed." She lied  
  
"Oh yea, right" Paige agreed, obviously not buying it.  
  
Piper ran up the rest of the steps and went to knock on Sam and Paige's room door when out of the corner of her eye she saw blue and white sparkles form into her little sister. "Piper, I don't know if you've forgotten or not but your room is over there!" Paige said snappy  
  
"Oh, yea right. You know being pregnant must be making me lose my mind" Piper lied again  
  
Paige obviously wasn't impressed. "Piper just let her be okay?  
  
"Paige, I just want her to know we're still here for her. That's all"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Meanwhile -  
  
Alyssa, Luke, Sarah, Brian and Joey all went back to Brian's house afterwards. Alyssa excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
Once there she pulled out her cell phone and turned on the water so hopefully nobody would hear her.  
  
"911 Emergency, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Alyssa Stuart and I just witnessed two seventeen year old boys beat up a sixteen year old girl. They left her at Crouse Rd. She was semi-conscious when they left"  
  
"We're dispatching an ambulance as we speak. Are you still with the girl?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I was scared so I ran"  
  
"That's okay Miss Stuart but the police will need to talk to you sometime. Is this your cell phone?"  
  
"Y- Yes" Alyssa said nervously  
  
"Okay, the police will be in contact with you, Thank-you"  
  
Alyssa hung up, flushed the toilet and turned off the water. She walked out of the bathroom and acted calm and cool as she went back to join the rest of them.  
  
Luke cut her off.  
  
"Luke! I just called 911 about Sam"  
  
"Okay, good. I was just going to do the same things. Go back out and just act cool, okay?"  
  
Alyssa nodded and made her way back to Brian's living room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
The ambulance made it's way down Crouse Rd. and pulled over when they found Sam laying on the sidewalk. A girl and two boys jumped out and began taking her pulse and blood pressure.  
  
"Possible internal bleeding, fractured nose, unconscious, slow pulse." The girl called out  
  
"5'5 approximately sixteen teenage girl, no Id, no contacts" One of the boys said as they other two continued to work  
  
"Let's get her up!" The last male called as they piled her onto a stretcher  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Back at Brian's house everyone but Alyssa and Luke were drunk and watching a TV movie. They were so zoned into the TV they didn't notice Alyssa and Luke not drinking.  
  
Alyssa's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Alyssa Stuart?"  
  
"This is she" Alyssa responded  
  
"Alyssa, this is Lft. Darryl Morris, we have just been informed of a case concerning a Jane Doe that was picked up off of Crouse Rd. We're going to need you to come down to the station so we can talk to you, now" Darryl explained calmly  
  
"Uh, yea sure. I'm on my way"  
  
Alyssa stood up and looked at Luke in particular "I have to go guys, see you tomorrow"  
  
Luke stood up as well. "Yea, me too. Later guys!"  
  
Nobody paid attention to the two making it very simple for them to leave.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Back at the Manor Paige and Piper finally stopped arguing about Piper going in to see Sam. When Piper flung the door open anyway.  
  
"Okay, Paige looks like we just wasted about twenty minutes of our lives! Sam's gone!" Piper exclaimed looking into the room.  
  
"WHAT!? OHMIGOD! WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT SHE KNOWS SHE'S IN ENOUGH TROUBLE!"  
  
"Okay, let's just calm down and get Leo to track her down"  
  
Paige nodded and they ran down the stairs yelling for Leo.  
  
"Leo"  
  
"Leo!"  
  
Piper tried twice but still no response.  
  
"LEO!" Paige yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Phoebe ran into the room. "A little warning next time please!"  
  
With that Leo orbed into the room covering her ears in pain.  
  
"I was on my way you know!"  
  
Piper had to stifle a laugh even though she knew it was inappropriate considering the situation.  
  
"Sam's missing! Search now!" Paige explained  
  
"Again?" Leo and Phoebe asked in unison  
  
"When I find her she is so dead!" Paige exclaimed hitting the bottom of the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hospital -  
  
The three paramedics wheeled Sam's stretcher into the hospital. They listed off her symptoms and injuries and handed the stretcher off to the waiting doctors.  
  
"Okay people! Let's get her into surgery right away!" A doctor yelled  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Luke and Alyssa arrived at the police station and ran into the station once they got out of Luke's car.  
  
Daryl approached them once they arrived. "Alyssa Stuart?"  
  
"Yes and this is my friend Luke Wheaton. He witnessed it too" Alyssa explained  
  
"Okay, right this way please"  
  
Daryl took both Alyssa and Luke to his desk and sat them down.  
  
"Officer, can I just tell what happened? I'm scared that if you ask questions it might come out the wrong way" Alyssa spoke  
  
"Of course"  
  
Luke put his hand on top of Alyssa's.  
  
"You sure, you're want to do this?"  
  
Alyssa nodded and Luke looked at Daryl.  
  
"Sam got hurt like this because the people who did it do the same things to anybody they feel betrays them. Alyssa and I are just realizing now how stupid we've been"  
  
"Just start from the beginning" Daryl said softly  
  
Alyssa cleared her throat and explained everything.  
  
"There's kinda of this gang I guess Brian O'Neil and Joseph Harris are kinda of the 'leaders' I guess. They hang out do drugs, they steal, drink, smoke and do alot of things like that and if somebody tried to get out of it or does something that Brian or Joey feel threatened by then they do that same thing to the person that happened here tonight. Sam was living with her nineteen year old boyfriend Ryan Parker a month and a half ago and she was part of this 'gang' just like me and Luke are. But Luke, Sam and I were never as bad as the rest of them and that's saying something because we used to be really bad if the drugs and stuff. But Sam ended up in the hospital a while ago and was put with her real family so she stopped everything. Brian, Joey, Kyle, Luke, Sarah and I saw her skateboarding down the road tonight and Joey and Sam had gotten into a fight earlier today at Baker High School and Joey told Brian about it. Sam and Brian began talking and Sam tried to convince him she hadn't changed because she knew what would happen if she had but when Brian tried to do something that he does to all the girls and used to do to Sam. Sam couldn't let him and he realized she had changed so he felt betrayed and he and Joey beat her up. Luke and I have stopped doing the stuff lately but nobody has noticed and we couldn't just leave Sam but we didn't want to get hurt either so we called you guys." Alyssa explained the whole story.  
  
Daryl didn't want to interrupt the story in the middle so he held his burning question until she was done. He didn't want to ask the question; scared of the answer but he knew he had to.  
  
"What is Sam's last name?"  
  
"Samantha Rose Matthews"  
  
"Damn it!" Daryl swore, he reached for his phone.  
  
"Do you know her?" Asked Luke  
  
"Yea, I do. Considering the circumstances unfortunately I'm really good friends with her sisters and now I have to call them and tell them Sam's in surgery fighting for her life."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it here :P I'm evil aren't I? :P  
  
Thank-you all for your reviews! They're really appreciated! 


	16. Hospital

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Leo snapped back to reality after trying to sense for Sam but he couldn't get a reading. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well?" Paige demanded  
  
"I can't get a reading " Leo admitted  
  
"Wait! What does that mean?" Phoebe asked  
  
"It can mean one out of two things" Leo said slowly. His eyes met Pipers  
  
"Neither of those are options. That's just not possible" Piper said forcefully  
  
"It wouldn't be a totally inappropriate punishment" Paige muttered  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and looked her in the eye. "Your sister might be dead Paige! That's option number two! So get off your high horse and put your anger aside towards her for right now and face facts! Got it?"  
  
Paige gulped and nodded. She had never seen Piper so angry with her before.  
  
"Uh Piper? She's our sister too!" Phoebe corrected  
  
"According to the Sam Francisco law offices she's your goddaughter and my daughter!" Piper corrected.  
  
The Halliwell phone rang and Phoebe went to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? It's Daryl"  
  
"Oh Hey Daryl, look this really isn't a good time can you -"  
  
"Phoebe, you're worried about Sam right?"  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"Phoebe, just get Piper, Paige and Leo and meet me at the hospital okay?"  
  
"Hospital? Ohmigod is Sam -?"  
  
"Phoebe, just meet me there"  
  
With that Daryl hung up. Tears stung in Phoebe's eyes as she made her way back to the living room. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, that was Daryl, he found Sam and wants us to meet him at the hospital"  
  
"Ohmigod" Paige exclaimed softly  
  
"What happened?" Piper demanded  
  
"He didn't say he just said to meet him at the hospital"  
  
"Okay let's go, Paige and Phoebe together. I'll go with Leo!" Piper ordered  
  
Everyone nodded and took each other's hands. The next thing everyone knew they were outside, off to the side of the hospital. They all ran inside and found Daryl.  
  
Piper's face was full of tears. "Where is she?" She cried "WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
Piper tried to run past Daryl but he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Piper, she's in surgery!" He blurted out.  
  
Everyone stopped dead in his or her tracks.  
  
"Surgery?" Leo asked again to clarify what he heard  
  
"Yes, just listen"  
  
Daryl went on to explain what happened with the fight and Brian and Joey.  
  
"The doctor said he would come out when there was any change or when she was out of surgery and that was when I first got here about five minutes ago"  
  
Just then Luke and Alyssa walked down the halls coming from the cafeteria. They walked down the hall behind the sisters and Leo so Daryl spotted them.  
  
Alyssa and Luke made their way past the sisters and stood by Daryl.  
  
"Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo. This Is Alyssa Stuart and Luke Wheaton. They're the ones that made the call to 911 about Sam after the fight."  
  
"Thank-you" Piper said behind her dears.  
  
"We were really scared" Alyssa admitted  
  
Almost forty-five minutes later a doctor came out and called for the Halliwell family. Everyone jumped up.  
  
During the whole forty-five minutes Alyssa and Luke explained to everyone what the 'gang' was about. Only Brian and Joey called it a gang but nobody knew what else to call it so they just said gang. It turned out Ryan knew nothing about the gang but he and Sam still dated. Each member of the gang had a tattoo that was branded in the skin on the back of his or her left shoulder to symbolize membership. Alyssa and Luke both showed theirs and Phoebe recognized it as a SimdutD3.  
  
(A/N: If you want to know what a 'SimdutD3' is then go to Google.com click on images and type in SimdutD3 two pictures will come up. Or you can just email me for a picture! I just found the picture in our document folder on the computer I think it's my brothers and I thought it was cool! I'm getting a tattoo of it ASAP! I think it's really cool and guess where I'm getting it :P back of my left shoulder ;))  
  
"Halliwell family?" A doctor called  
  
Daryl, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige, Alyssa and Luke all stood and approached the doctor.  
  
"Um, Miss Matthews will most likely be fine. She has a fractured nose and had some internal bleeding which has been operated on, she is fine now. She's unconscious, she has four stitches in her lower right side of her stomach which she'll have to be careful of. She has one stitch in her lower lip, which can be removed in a week or so. No broken bones that we can tell of, she will has to stay here temporarily and I'm sorry to say but she had a miscarriage as well." The doctor finished  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"Wait a minute" Leo exclaimed "Sam was pregnant?!"  
  
"Yes, almost two months"  
  
Everyone looked at Alyssa and Luke who were exchanging guilty looks with one another.  
  
Alyssa caught their looks and excused her and Luke for a minute.  
  
"Excuse us"  
  
Alyssa pulled on Luke's arm and pulled him a couple feet from the rest. Everyone watched as Alyssa smacked Luke hard upside the head.  
  
"Dumbass! You said we wouldn't have to tell them about that part!"  
  
"Well how the hell was I supposed to know she was pregnant?!" Luke retorted  
  
"Excuse me!" Piper called over to them "yea, hi! We can still hear you and want to know what the hell is going on and now!"  
  
Alyssa and Luke looked at each other again and walked back over to the group.  
  
"Maybe we can go somewhere private and discuss this?"  
  
About three minutes later the whole group arrived in Sam's room. Immediately Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo took the seats around Sam's bed. Everyone gasped at the sight.  
  
All of Sam's face was scratched and bruised.  
  
Alyssa and Luke stood at the back of the room while Daryl just stood next to the bed.  
  
"Um. Being a girl and being in this 'gang' was a really stupid idea for all of us girls" Alyssa started  
  
"Brian and Joey don't respect woman at all. They hit the girls and give them orders and everything" Luke continued  
  
"If you disobeyed them then you ended up like this" Alyssa continued. She took a deep breath and shuddered.  
  
"You okay?" Luke asked softly  
  
Alyssa nodded and continued the story. "Uh. Brian and Joey make the girls do everything they want, even if the girls don't want to" Alyssa couldn't continue. She hoped from that everyone would figure out what she was saying. Luke put his arm over Alyssa's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, that's it! Where are these people now?" Daryl demanded  
  
Alyssa stuttered on the address. She didn't want to give it to the police, she was scared for her and Luke.  
  
"Don't worry we'll keep you guys safe. I promise."  
  
Alyssa and Luke looked at each other, trying to come to an agreement without words. They both nodded and Alyssa listed off both Joey's and Brian's addresses. Daryl left quickly.  
  
Meanwhile Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo were all crying for the pain Sam had been hiding from them.  
  
"We should probably go" Luke said quietly  
  
Piper looked at them. "Thank-you, so much"  
  
Alyssa and Luke both nodded and left.  
  
"Do you think she knew she was pregnant?" Paige asked  
  
"Probably. I can't believe this! What do we do?" Phoebe asked  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all for reviewing so far.  
  
I'm open to some ideas from all my oh so faithful readers and reviewers if you have an idea submit it! PLEASE! :D Thank everyone love ya! 


	17. Family

Title: Paige's Sister Author: X5-343 Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Timeline: Season 4/5 Spoilers: Season 4/5 Season: 4/5  
  
Content Warnings: Language Warning/Underage age drinking/smoking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed Ones or any character from the show Charmed. Any characters you don't recognize belong to the author.  
  
Summary: What if Paige's adoptive parents had a baby girl after they adopted Paige and she wasn't in the car when they got into the crash. She was separated from Paige after the accident and put into a different home but after right years her sister found her. How will Piper, Phoebe and Leo react? And what about Paige?  
  
A/N: Please R & R with comments, criticism (no flames please) oh and if you have better name for the story please put it in your review. Thx  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Means alot!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Only Paige and Piper were able to spend the night in the hospital with Sam due to the hospital regulations but around 8:00 the next morning Leo and Phoebe orbed into the room after being up all night.  
  
"Hey guys" Phoebe greeted taking a seat next to Piper. It was obvious Paige and Piper hadn't slept all night either.  
  
"Why don't you guys go home and change?" Phoebe suggested quietly  
  
Sam was still unconscious and hadn't they hadn't seen her move in the slightest way since they arrived.  
  
"What if she wakes up?" Paige asked just as quietly  
  
"Then Leo and I will call for you guys" Phoebe argued "Just go home, get a bite to eat, shower, change do whatever but you guys just need to get out of here! Hospitals are depressing!"  
  
Piper and Paige eased their grips of each Sam's hands carefully. "Okay" Piper agreed "but we're coming right back!"  
  
Phoebe and Leo nodded and took each of Piper and Paige's chairs and each took one of Sam's hands into their own while Piper and Paige orbed back to the Manor together.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Once orbing into the living room Paige orbed herself to her room and quickly changed. Next she headed to the attic. Minutes later she picked her head up from the book to find Piper watching her from the doorway.  
  
"Paige, there's nothing in the book to help with a situation like this" Piper said gently  
  
"There has to be something!" Paige exclaimed forcefully  
  
Piper walked over to Paige and took Paige's now shaking hands into her own and embraced her tightly  
  
"It's going to be okay; she's going to wake up. I promise. We just have to believe somebody is watching over us all and keeping us safe." Piper said softly, silently saying a payer to Grams, her mother, Prue and Sam's parents.  
  
([I/]) 'Please God, I don't care who hears this. Mom, Grams, Prue, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, please keep Sam safe and alive. Please protect my daughter' ([I/])  
  
(A/N: Okay that was supposed to be in Italics. Anybody know how to do the HTML of this friggin site? PLEASE!)  
  
Piper thought, for the first time really truly believing for the first time she was Sam's mother and Sam was her daughter. Before she knew Sam wasn't really her daughter and her really child was on the way but for just one second she believed she had truly given birth to Sam.  
  
As Paige and Piper hugged Paige orbed them back to the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"Where am I?" Sam thought aloud.  
  
All around her all she could see was nothing but pitch black. Darkness.  
  
"Hello? Anybody! HELLO?" Sam called but there was no response but her own echo.  
  
Sam spun in a circle and a bright white/orange light filled the gap where only the dark was moments before.  
  
Sam squinted her eyes as the light shone even brighter. Three figures walked towards her out the light. As they became clearer Sam recognized two of them and they finally stood in front of Sam.  
  
"Mom?" Sam asked weakly "Dad?"  
  
"Hi Sam, you've grown up so much" Her mother said gently  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're unconscious right now" the third figure spoke  
  
Sam was about to ask who she was but she then recognized her from pictures sprawled all over the Manor.  
  
"Prue?" Sam asked in amazement "you're Piper, Phoebe and Paige's older sister?"  
  
"And yours" Prue corrected smiling  
  
"Not technically" Sam said smiling back; she looked at her parents  
  
"You don't have to be blood related to be a family." Sam's father spoke  
  
"The Halliwell's are going to be with you the rest of your life Samantha, we had eight wonderful years together but they're your family now" Her mother explained  
  
"But you guys are still my parents; I'm always going to call you mom and dad"  
  
"Of course you are" Prue spoke again "but now you have another sister in Phoebe, another sister/mother in Piper and another father/brother in Leo. You don't have to call them mom and dad but you do have to listen to them."  
  
"They know what's best for you Sam, they love you and they're always going to be there for you no matter what" Her mother finished  
  
"By the way you're talking, I'm going to take a guess and say I'm not dead?" Sam asked smiling  
  
"No sweetie, you have another chance to fix your life and be the best person you can be!" Her mother said smiling "now go! Turn around and don't look back!"  
  
Sam was about to turn around when Prue spoke again. "And Sam?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't worry, your life is going to be great!" She said softly  
  
Sam smiled in reply and turned around. She began to walk away and she felt herself dissolving. She spun around again but her parents and Prue were gone. Sam grinned and let herself relax.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Back in the hospital room all three sisters and Leo sat around Sam's bed. Leo and Paige sat on one side of the bed holding one hand with Phoebe and Piper on the other holding the other hand.  
  
Moments later they heard Sam cough and open her eyes slowly.  
  
"Sam? Ohmigod Sam!" Paige exclaimed as tears of joy waved down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey guys" Sam greeted  
  
Everyone in the room cried tears of joy and Piper bowed her head and continually whispered Thank-You over and over again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that afternoon Sam was released into the care of her sisters and Leo.  
  
They all arrived at the Manor. Both Phoebe and Piper traveled with Paige since Sam was in no condition to orb and Paige wanted her to be 100% okay and suggested she go with Leo and she would take her sisters.  
  
Everyone collapsed into either the couch or a chair around the Living Room.  
  
"Considering everything that's happened within the last two day I think you've been punished enough Sam" Paige spoke  
  
"Thanks" Sam replied. She tried to smile but a couple of coughs cu her off.  
  
"You okay?" Leo asked cautiously  
  
Sam nodded and cleared her throat "Yea; it's just my chest. The doctor said it may hurt for a week or so s'all"  
  
Everyone nodded and the room went silent. Piper sat up further in her chair.  
  
"Well I think this calls for a sister night!" She said happily  
  
"Sister's night?" Sam asked in confusion "what do we do? All sit around and bake cookies?" She asked jokingly  
  
Phoebe sat up further and looked at Sam. "Ohmigod!" She exclaimed happily "you've never had a sister night have you?" She said smiling she looked at Piper and Paige who all giggled  
  
"What?" Sam asked in suspicion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Later that night -  
  
Leo had orbed up to heaven while Sam, Phoebe, Paige and Piper all ordered an extra cheesy gooey extra large pizza.  
  
They had each picked out a movie and were in between after watching Phoebe's 'Kill It Before It Dies' and going on to Sam's 'Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'  
  
(A/N: Okay I'm almost fourteen and that is still my favorite movie in the whole world! I love it! :D If I'm ever really close to dying my only wish is going to be to watch that movie! I love it! Every time I watch I still break into Happy tears! :D)  
  
"I cannot believe you're sixteen and watch Free Willy!" Paige exclaimed laughing  
  
"Hey! Shut-up! I've loved it ever since I was a little kid and I still love it and I'm always going to love it!" Sam exclaimed in defense  
  
"Okay you two!" Piper said jokingly as she came back into the room carrying a refill of popcorn with Phoebe right behind her with the drinks.  
  
"How do guys need another bowl of popcorn? I'm still full up of pizza!" Sam exclaimed  
  
"Well that would be Phoebe and Paige's faults here! They're bottomless pits!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige both threw kernels of popcorn at Piper.  
  
"Alright guys cut it out!" Sam scolded smiling  
  
"Okay you know it's bad when your sixteen-year-old sister is scolding you!" Paige joked as Piper jumped up and put the movie in.  
  
Piper sat back down and Sam fast-forwarded the commercials.  
  
"You know we're going to have to talk sometime tonight too?" Piper said softly to Sam.  
  
Sam smiled and winked at Piper. "After I get my Free Willy!"  
  
Everyone laughed and turned back to the TV to watch the movie.  
  
Soon enough the movie was over and Sam shut it off.  
  
"So talk time!" She said almost too energetically for almost 12:30 in the morning  
  
"Okay!" Piper agreed, happy that Sam wanted to talk as much as them  
  
Everyone moved around their chairs so that they were all sitting in a circle.  
  
"So..." Phoebe tried to begin but didn't know how to put anything into words.  
  
"It's okay Phoebe, really. I'm guessing the doctor told you guys I was pregnant?"  
  
Everyone nodded in reply. Sam took a deep breath and began to explain everything.  
  
"After I was put into a foster home I was never adopted again and my foster parents really didn't want me there. It really obvious. I went to school at Park Cross Elementary School, then up to Turner Junior High and finally to Turner High School like you guys know already at the Junior High I was in grade seven and was twelve years old (A/N: You have to remember that her b- day is in Sept. so she's younger then the people in grade seven like she would turn thirteen in September of grade eight while in grade seven all her classmates turn thirteen as the year progresses) I met this guy and he seemed really nice at the time he was two years older then me and he introduced himself as Brian Calvin. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends after school and I said yes. So we all hung out there I met Joey, Sarah, Luke, Kyle, Tyler and Alyssa. We all went back to Brian's house and they all started drinking and doing drugs. I didn't want to but I always remembered Paige did that kinda thing and I didn't want to lose my new friends."  
  
Sam stopped for a minute to take a breath. Paige had cringed when Sam told the part of the drugs.  
  
"Anyway so as weeks and days progressed I got more into everything. I was the youngest of the group so I tried extra hard to keep them so they didn't look at me as a dumb kid. I eventually met Joey's cousin Ryan and he was sixteen at the time. He did drugs and stuff but he wasn't really part of our group. Eventually we start doing other things we stole stuff, we got into fights, we got suspended from school and alot of other things. Eventually my foster parents found out and they told me to follow their rules or get out. I packed my stuff and headed for Alyssa house since she was only a year older then me and she said I couldn't stay there because our group could get caught but she gave me Ryan's address and told me he didn't live with his parents anymore either. So I've been living with Ryan since I was twelve. Anyway when I was fourteen Brian and Joey really started to change. They would hit all the girls, tell us to do everything they were to lazy to do themselves and whatever they wanted we were forced to give to them." Sam bowed her head in shame and tried to continue. "Even sex"  
  
"Oh god sweetie come here" Phoebe said softly  
  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe embraced Sam in a group hug and they all let their tears flow freely. Once the hug was broke everyone wiped their tears and Sam continued.  
  
"I guess being the youngest they liked me more, because they seemed to do it to me the most, I guess that why I was the one that ended up pregnant but sometimes they would be like that and sometime they'd be back to being sweet and caring. Brian gave me his old skateboard when he got a new one and they were teaching me how to do tricks and stuff. Soon I stopped doing drugs as much as I did before and I watched as my friend Tyler slowly tried to disband from the group but Brian and Joey tracked them down like they did me one night and they did the same thing to him except they killed him. They made all of us watch Tyler die and watch them dump the body and hide all the evidence. That's why I was so scared to leave. That was a year ago. After that night Alyssa, Luke and I all tried to find a way out but we couldn't but then I then I found Paige and I that's why I came to you guys.  
  
"Well we're really happy you did Sam. Nothing is going to happen to you anymore, we all promise" Piper said warmly  
  
"Thank-you"  
  
All the sisters went in for another group hug and Prue watched from high above. She smiled and flicked her wrist over the scene.  
  
Down in the Halliwell Manor Piper broke from the hug and sniffed the air. "Phoebe do you smell that?"  
  
"Yea, I do"  
  
Even Sam and Paige recognized the smell. Paige knew it from when she first entered Prue's room for the first time. The smell had laid dormant and Sam knew it from when Prue and her parents visited her when she was unconscious.  
  
All the sister shared a knowing smile.  
  
"What does this mean?" Paige asked  
  
"I think" Sam started "It's a sign saying that she's always with us and besides. This IS sister night"  
  
Everyone smiled and looked up.  
  
"Welcome back Prue" Sam whispered softly  
  
Everyone looked back down at each other and Sam put her hand towards the middle of the circle in the form of a fist.  
  
"To Prue"  
  
Phoebe put her fist in next, head to head with Sam's "To all Halliwell's"  
  
Paige was next as she put her fist in to the left of Sam's and Phoebe's. "To Sisters"  
  
Piper was next as she slowly put her fist in the remaining spot - to the right of Phoebe's and Sam's.  
  
"To family" She concluded  
  
A bright yellow light emerged from the four fists put together. It surrounded all of them in a ball.  
  
"To Family" They all chanted once in unison.  
  
FIN.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
There we go! All Done! A BIG HUMONGUS THANK-YOU TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ALL KEPT THIS STORY ALIVE AND WELL!  
  
It's been a long journey but I was in heaven every single second I was writing this story! This story is my pride and joy and I want to thank everyone for reviewing so I could continue to write it!  
  
If you guys want a sequel or a seiris then just review and tell me what you want! :)  
  
Thank-you all so much! I love you all! Thank you so much! :)  
  
PS: I'm taking a poll - When you review could you please tell me what part of your story was your favorite and what chapter was your favorite? Please! Thanks again all! :)! 


End file.
